Naruto the Soul Sage
by grembari
Summary: Deciding to train harder to since he is ninja Naruto learned about the Ancient Jutsu of Soul Seal making Naruto the strongest ninja of his time. Join Naruto as he becomes stronger and strives for respect from his home with his teammates Kiba and Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto the Soul Sage**

**Chapter 1**: The Awesome Team Kakashi!!

"Finally, lunch time!!" Naruto cried out as he ran out of the academy building. He skidded to a halt next to the swing set and looked around. The rest of the students in his class were all walking out of the building in little huddles whispering amongst themselves. But Naruto wasn't going to waste time talking with the other kids, this was time for him to celebrate for today he is finally a ninja!

"I guess I'll go down to Ichiraku and get the largest ramen bowl they have!" Naruto ran out of the school yard and toward the Market section of town giggling to himself.

'_I finally did it!_' Naruto thought to him self '_I'm a super awesome ninja now and just one step closer to being Hokage!_' Naruto turned a corner and slowed to a walk as he entered the Food Market. The smells of fish, rice and ramen hit Naruto and his stomach gave a loud grumble. "UHG I'm sooooo HUNGRY" Naruto ran up to a building with a sign saying Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto sat down in his usual seat and saw the owner hunched over a pot of noodles.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled and the owner turned around in surprise with a smile on his face.

"Oh Naruto great to see you, do you want the usual?" The owner asked but Naruto shook his head vigorously

"Nope, today is a day for celebration because I'm super awesome ninja now!" Naruto said pointing at the forehead protector tied around his head. The owner chuckled.

"Congratulations Naruto I knew you could do it!" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "So what will you have Naruto?" Naruto looked down at the menu and frowned. He had never had a lot of stuff off the menu besides beef and miso ramen, But Naruto had a solution for situations like this. Naruto closed his eyes and randomly selected an item off the menu.

"Hmm I guess I'll have the Meat lovers bowl" The owner nodded and wrote it down.

"Do you want a regular size or large?" Naruto thought for a moment

"I'll have a large!" The owner nodded and grinned

"Alrighty ill have that order done in a minute!" As the owner turned around a man stepped under the sign and sat down.

The man attracted Naruto's attention because he was the most unusual person he had every seen, he wore dark blue pants and shirt with a flak jacket over it. He had spiky gray hair that pointed towards the sky, he face was covered by a mask and one of his eyes was covered by his hitai-ate.

"Hey Teuchi can I get a Sea food ramen bowl." The man said in a bored tone, Teuchi turned around and smiled.

"OH hello Kakashi one sea food bowl coming up" Teuchi said before turning to the back of the bar and yelled out. "Hey Ayame I need one large Meat lovers bowl and a Sea food bowl!" there was a loud "Hai!" from the back and the sound of clanking metal.

The man named Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and grabbed a book out of his kunai pouch and opened it. Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading, Icha Icha Paradise.

"HEY YOU- THAT'S A PERVY BOOK, HOW COULD A NINJA READ SUCH GARBAGE. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO NINJA'S EVERYWHERE!!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi but he didn't seem to be paying attention. After Naruto's little rant Kakashi looked over at Naruto with his one eye looking very bored.

"Oh I'm sorry where you saying something?" Naruto jaw dropped, he moved his mouth a couple times trying to say something but nothing came out. Instead he just turned in his seat and faced forward again.

"So you're a new Genin huh?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see Kakashi was staring at him his book laying closed on the table "Oh ya I am! I just became ah ninja yesterday; we're supposed to get our squad leaders later on today. I hope my sensei can teach me a ton of new jutsu so I can be crazy strong!" Kakashi chuckled and looked at his book lying on the table. He stayed quiet for a moment but looked back a Naruto speaking softly.

"Do you know what the true meaning of being a ninja is?" Kakashi asked. Naruto look at him quizzically.

"Isn't it being like the best fighter ever?" Naruto said slowly

"No, the true meaning of being a Ninja is not to learn "a ton of new cool jutsu" or "be the best fighter ever", being a Ninja is being a soldier to Konoha, your home. You are a fighter of the Konoha's people, and a protector of this land. And if it is need of you, you must also become an assassin."

This last statement from Kakashi made Naruto feel cold inside, he stared at the counter fiddling with his fingers.

"Do not take the job of being a ninja lightly, that's the mistake of many Genin these days. They think they are the strongest person next to the Hokage until they meet a Nuke-nin and get themselves killed." Kakashi was silent for a minute and the only thing Naruto cold hear was the sound of Ramen being made. "There are some ways to stay alive in that cruel world, one way is by teamwork. Never try and do stuff by yourself, you need your team and your team needs you."

Naruto never thought about it like that, he always considered being a shinobi was just going around kicking peoples butts. Naruto was about to say something when Teuchi appeared with there food

"Here we go!" He grunted as he placed the food on the table "Meat lovers bowl for Naruto, and the Seafood bowl for Kakashi. Enjoy!" Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously picked up there chopstick and broke them apart.

Naruto began shoveling the noodles down his throat before pausing and sighing in delight. This was the best bowl of ramen Naruto had ever had. He looked up hearing Teuchi chuckling

"Ha-ha that's right Naruto you have to savior this bowl of Ramen, there are too many flavors that are hitting your senses you can't inhale it." Teuchi said and Naruto laughed looking down at his bowl of ramen. Naruto looked over at Kakashi and his jaw dropped, Kakashi's bowl was completely empty and he was putting his mask over his nose.

"H-h-how did you eat that so quickly?" Naruto yelled, and Teuchi and Kakashi chuckled.

"That's one of my secrets." Kakashi said calmly picking up his book again. "That's another thing that can keep you alive. Learning jutsu's and keeping them a secret makes you that much more dangerous to an enemy." Naruto stared intently at Kakashi trying to catch every word.

"If the enemy knows your abilities they can come up with a strategy to defeat you. You must a large variety of jutsu's from Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even Kenjutsu. You can't beat every body with just Kage Bunshins like you did to Mizuki."

Naruto gasped "H-how did you know about-"

"Word spreads around fast especially when an Academy student almost beats a fully trained Chunin to death." Naruto blushes at Kakashi's statement "But I suggest you start studying new jutsu's so you can be ready for anything."

Naruto sat in silence thinking, he knew Kakashi was watching him and he wondered why he was telling him this stuff. 'He is right though I do need more jutsu than just Kage Bunshin. But where could he find a place where they have instructions on how to do them.' Then a thought popped into Naruto's head

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto said and Kakashi looked up from his book "Is there like a Library for shinobi who want to look up new jutsu's and other stuff like that." Kakashi sat there for a second before answering him

"Ya there is a library inside the Hokage Monument"

"What there is a library inside the mountain!?" Naruto gaped

"Well ya there are stairs leading up to it from the base of the monument. I though you would know that since you vandalize it so much" Kakashi said and Naruto's face became a dark shade of red as he continued to eat his ramen. When he was done with his ramen he pushed it back to Teuchi grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks for the Ramen old man, how much do I owe you?" Naruto said but Teuchi just shook his head.

"Oh no you don't have to pay any thing, it's on the house. You became a ninja so this is a little gift for passing." Teuchi said and Naruto scratched the back of his head and turned to Kakashi

"Oh and thank you Pervy Cyclops for the great advice." Kakashi stared at Naruto dumbly

"Pervy….Cyclops?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded his head

"Yup because that's what you are, but I can't talk I've got to hurry up and find this library." Naruto slipped off his chair and was about to run off when Kakashi coughed.

"You might want to look up more info on your Kage Bunshins so you know how to use it to its full potential." Naruto stood there trying to let his words sink in. After a few second Naruto smiled and waved at Kakashi

"Ha-ha will do thanks Pervy Cyclops!" and Naruto ran off towards the Hokage Monument giggling like a little school girl. Back at the Ichiraku Bar Kakashi watched Naruto running and sighed.

"He isn't really good at coming up with nicknames." Kakashi said and Teuchi chuckled and began wiping the area Naruto had been.

"Ya but you get use to it after a while, it's his way of saying he likes you." Teuchi said but there was silence and he looked up to see that Kakashi was gone "Geez I hate it when he does that, Hey WAIT HE DIDN'T PAY!!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my god, WHY IS THERE SO MANY STAIRS!!!" screamed Naruto, he was hunched over panting at the foot of another flight of stairs. He had been running up the stairs for a solid ten minutes but he only made it half way up the mountain.

"I-I hate stairs" Naruto panted and gasped. The rock wall to his right opened up like a door and a man poked his head out from behind the rock door and spoke to Naruto.

"Hey are you alright I heard screaming out here." Naruto jumped up and pointed at the man angry

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT THERE IS A PROBLEM!!! There are too many stairs on this mountain to go to the stupid library!!" Naruto yelled and the man behind the door laughed.

"Ya there are a lot of stairs up here, but if you want to go to the library just come on in here!" The man whispered, Naruto grinned and ran inside the door and stopped in amazement.

The Shinobi Library was huge, there is "holy crap that kid is huge" type of huge, then there is "wow this building is huge" huge. But this library was the biggest room Naruto had ever seen. It was at least seven stories high with seven different floors all carrying 20 foot tall bookshelves and the room didn't end in any direction. Even though they were inside a mountain and there was not a single candle any where but there was still light everywhere. The bookshelves were crammed with scrolls and large books and there were large round tables with scrolls opened and scattered around.

"Amazing isn't" the man said

"Amazing? This place is AWESOME!" Naruto shout and his voice echoed around the library. The man quickly clapped his hand over his mouth as people poked their heads out behind giant bookshelves.

"Don't talk so loud people are trying to concentrate!" the man whispered, Naruto gave a muffled reply and the man let him go. "Now for starters my name Isao Fumio on of the great librarians of the Leaf Village Jutsu Library and what is your name?"

"Um my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said slowly looking at the ground. Fumio didn't seem to be affect by hearing his name and patted his hand on his back

"Ok Naruto-kun is there anything in particular that you would like me to find for you?"

Naruto looked around unsure, the large amount of information in front of him was overloading his brain and he couldn't remember what he came here for until a tiny light bulb went off in his brain.

"OH can you find a scroll on Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and anything related to that please!" Fumio scratched his chin mumbling to himself

"Kage Bunshin eh? Hmmmm I think I know the perfect scroll hold on" Fumio said then he seemed to just flash away and Naruto was alone. A second later Fumio flashed back and this time was carrying to scroll. "Here you go a scroll on normal Kage Bunshins and a scroll for Shuriken Kage Bunshins too enjoy!" Fumio handed Naruto the scrolls and disappeared before Naruto could say thank you.

Naruto waddled to the nearest table and dump the two scrolls on the table. He opened the first scroll and read it.

"Ok so what do we have here hmmm…? Kage Bunshin is a technique blah blah blah. Come on I already know this stuff! Huh? What's this?" Naruto looked at the bottom of the scroll and read the tiny words. "Kage Bunshins and also be used as a recon tool, for once they dissipate the creator gets all of its memories and anything it has learned by action or touch. Huh so I can learn from my Bunshins huh?"

Naruto put down the scroll and crossed his fingers and whispered "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and there was a small pop and a second Naruto appeared next to him.

"What do you want me to do boss?" The clone said and Naruto pointed at the Shuriken Kage Bunshin scroll.

"I want you to study that scroll and um read any other scroll that looks cool until I come back."

"Yes sir!" the clone said and immediately went to work on the scroll and Naruto turned around and ambled into the rows of bookshelves.

Naruto was just roaming the isles not really sure what he should look at. He would stop and look at a couple scrolls but none of them appealed to him. Then Naruto found a very large scroll sitting by itself on a book self. He walked over and turned the scroll over to see what technique it was but there was no name on it.

"Huh who would make a scroll with no name on it? This is a stupid library." Naruto mumbled and put the scroll back on the shelf and walked away. Seconds later curiosity took over Naruto and he ran back grabbed the scroll and plopped down on the ground and opened the Scroll. Instantly Naruto knew this was not a normal Jutsu scroll.

_You have opened the scroll to the ancient ways of Soul Sealing._

_ To receive the powers of Soul Sealing you first must _

_Sign your name in blood below._

Naruto looked down to so see and a circle of blood red kanji that Naruto couldn't read. What ever secrets this scroll was hiding it must have been important and Naruto was giddy with excitement. He checked up and down the isle to see if anyone was near then bite his thumb and using his blood wrote his name on the scroll.

Suddenly Naruto hunched over gasping for breath eyes closed shut. It felt like his heart was on fire and the fire spread through out his body. He could barley move or breath as a white light filled his vision and his body felt like it was being hollowed out. After a few minutes the pain past and all that was left was a low throb on the chest right over his heart. Naruto quickly unzipped his jumpsuit and lifted his black shirt and saw a seal in the shape of a star on his chest. The seal disappeared but the burning was still there

There was a small popping sound and Naruto looked down to see the scroll and grow and words were appearing on the parchment.

_You have now activated the Soul Sealing jutsu and is a part of you life force. _

_If you die the Jutsu will go away with it. This is a Ancient forbidden jutsu made by Uchiha Takeshi._

Naruto slapped his forehead "Of course it just _had_ to be a Kinjutsu, the only one I grab off the shelf." Naruto looked around confused. "Why is it here? If it's a forbidden Jutsu then why would it be in a library where people can study it?" No one answered but Naruto didn't expect and answer but the large space of the library seemed to be shrinking around him, Naruto quickly looked back down at the scroll trying to ignore his mounting fear of this library

_Takeshi created this technique to mimic The Legendary Rinnegan. It creates multiple versions of yourself by making copies of your souls into natural clones. It Literally takes Nature chakra and creates a imitation body for you to seal a copy of your soul in. it doesn't copy your soul exactl,y it takes a certain personality trait and puts it into the body. These soul clones are meant to assist you in battle and can become as powerful as a Jōnin. The clones are tied to your life, if you die they die but you are not tied to their life. But that doesn't matter because the soul clones can not die, they regenerate at incredible speeds are can continue battling. _

_To begin the Soul sealing process you first make the Dragon hand seal then the Snake hand seal. Concentrate you chakra at the point your seal is and imagine what type of Clone you are trying to create._

Naruto closed his eyes tight in concentration. If he was going to make some clones he would first make two of them just in case his teammates were gone or hurt. They should be very fast so they can easily over power and confuse the enemy. Like every ninja they should have had a lot of weapons, versatile with any weapons and incredibly athletic.

Naruto opened his eyes and didn't see anything, but he looked to his left and saw two bodies stand in the isle. But they weren't really bodies they were more like a lot of dirt in a humanoid shape with no features at all.

"Uhg what did I do wrong!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he looked back down at the scroll.

_Next after you have made the nature models you must release the copy of your soul that you want to use to make the clone. To release the copy make the bird hand sign and say Kaihou._

Naruto looked back at the mud bodies, made the bird seal and imagined the two unique clones.

"Kaihou!" Pain enveloped Naruto and he fell over face first gasping for breath. It felt like his lungs were on fire and his heart might explode. He was about to lose consciousness when a hand rested on his shoulder and all the pain went away. He looked up and saw himself crouching next to him.

But this wasn't the same Naruto that would stare back at him from a mirror. He was about the same height as him but a lot skinnier. He also wore a jumpsuit but there was blood splattered all over it and there were rips and tears all over. The rips and tears had kunais sticking of out of them everywhere; there were even kunais tucked into his head band. He also had arm and shin protectors with spikes on it and a pin with a frowny face on his sleeve. It had a Kanji on his forehead saying pain.

"I guess I'll call you Pain from now on." Naruto said and looked over Pain's shoulder and saw another Naruto that looked exactly like Pain except the Kanji for Misery was on its forehead. "And you shall be Misery and you two are the first of my Soul Squad!" Naruto said standing to his feet, Pain and Misery crossed their arms and smirked.

Naruto bent down and picked up the scroll and read the words that were appearing on it.

_Now that you have created your first Soul transfer you can make more a lot easier, at some point you'll get so good you won't realize you have made one. Now you can seal the clones into your body and release them at will, to recall the soul you can touch the clone and say "Modoru", and say Kaihou to release them from the seal._

Naruto looked up at Pain and Misery who were standing side by side watching Naruto. As if reading his mind they both reached out and touched Naruto on his shoulder.

"Modoru!" Naruto said, Pain and Misery seemed to turn into lighting as they flashed and was absorbed into Naruto. His seal was all warm and he felt all jittery inside "That was really weird." Naruto continued to read the scroll.

_Always train hard because your clones can learn the skill you do making them even more deadly. The rest of this scroll will be unlocked to you when you are ready._

The rest of the scroll was blank but that was fine with Naruto, he had to get back to the academy anyways.

Naruto ran back to the table where he left his shadow clone and found him rolling up a scroll. As he reached the table the clone was rolling up a scroll and placing it a large pile. As Naruto approached the desk the clone turned and did a salute.

"I read as many scrolls as I could boss!" the clone said and poofed away as Naruto nodded. Naruto got a sudden flood of memories and he realized just how many Jutsus the clone studied.

A flash of the words Shuriken Kage Bunshin on jutsu and Bunshin Daibakuha passed in his head. He then saw exactly what they did, from Shuriken being multiplied to a Shadow clone exploding. He also got a little vision of a scroll with basic Wind and Fire Ninjutsus being learned. There were actually so many Jutsus the clone learned Naruto was getting a small headache.

Naruto looked a down at the table, past the pile of scrolls and random books to what looked like arm and shin protectors. They were dull gray with nicks and cuts all over but there looked to be writing underneath it. Naruto picked one up and studied it. There were strange kanji written in a circle on the bottom and it glowed slightly.

Naruto looked down at the table and saw a small piece of paper lying on the desk; he picked it up and read it.

_These forearm and shin protectors have a seal on them that allow you to place weapons and other object simply by adding some chakra to them, and taking things out is just as easy. These are very useful for combat situations that allow you to surprise an enemy with a new weapon._

Naruto put the paper down and grinned ear from ear.

"Sweet this library is so cool!" Naruto grabbed a bunch of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu scrolls and wrapped them in his arms. "Ill take these home so I can study them more"

Naruto walked towards the door he came in when he looked to his left and saw a clock saying 2:30. Naruto stopped and gaped at the clock before running out the door screaming.

"SHIT IM LATE!!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ooh no oh no oh NO IM SOOO LATE!" Naruto said as he speed through the hallways of the Academy towards his classroom. He burst into the room yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry I'm late sensei I got lo-." But Naruto stopped as he looked around the room. Iruka-sensei wasn't in the room as he suspected but neither was a Jounin who was suppose to be his knew sensei, but his knew teammates Kiba, and Shikamaru were there looking at Naruto like they just woke up. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"What does it look like idiot, we were sleeping until you came barging in screaming at the top of your lungs." Said Kiba looking very annoyed, his dog Akamaru barked lightly and hid back in his coat.

"But where is our new Sensei?" Naruto asked still confused, both Kiba and Shikamaru shrugged and looked at him.

"Who knows," Shikamaru said "He was suppose to be here three hours ago but he never showed up, maybe he doesn't really care about teaching us." Shikamaru stretched and yawned and got out of his seat walking down the isle.

"I wonder what happened to sensei..." Naruto said quietly looking out the window at the training ground. His ninja career couldn't end here just because his Sensei didn't feel like showing up, he had to become Hokage! But Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by a voice behind him

"I'm sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." Naruto spun around and saw Kakashi standing behind him staring dully at the classroom.

"Pervy Cyclops your our Sensei!?" Naruto yelled out and Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"That's right but I'd prefer if you would call me Kakashi-sensei from now on." Naruto saluted him and said "Hai!" nice and loud. Kiba and Shikamaru came up next to Naruto rubbing there eyes still yawning. "Well my first impression of you guys is…. You're boring." The three of them face faulted and glared at Kakashi. "Come on stopped looking at me like that it's the truth! Anyways please follow me so we can talk in private." Kakashi turned and walked down the hall closely followed by Naruto and Kiba with Shikamaru lagging behind.

"Uhg troublesome Sensei..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi sat on a railing on the roof of the Academy building his back facing the rest of Konoha with Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba in a semi circle around him.

"Well then, now that you all are here lets begin with introducing ourselves. Hmm tell me your likes, dislikes and your dreams for the future and happy stuff like that." Kakashi said and Naruto waved his hand in the air.

"Hey, why do you introduce yourself first!" Naruto said and Kiba chimed in,

"Ya why don't know anything about you, you could be a rapist with you covering your face all the time no would really know who you were!" Both Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Kiba like he was an idiot.

"What the hell Kiba that was the dumbest thing I ever heard…. That's something Naruto would say." Shikamaru said ignoring Naruto's yelling. Kakashi coughed and everyone looked at him again.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my like or dislikes. Dreams for the future…. Hmmm and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said and the three boys looked at each other.

"So all he told us was his name?" Shikamaru said and Kiba muttered "Rapist" under his breath.

"Now since that's over with it's your turn, lets start on the right." Kakashi drawled pointing at Naruto.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is a cup of ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka pays for my ramen, and I also like learning new Jutsus. What I dislike is how long ramen takes to cook and my dream is to surpass the Hokage and have the people of this village to acknowledge my existence!" Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise

'My you have grown Naruto' Kakashi thought and Shikamaru spoke up.

"Surpassing the Hokage? That's hard work you can't be better than the Hokage acting tough." Shikamaru said and Naruto frowned and crossed his arms

"I know that and I will become Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shout and Kiba glared at Naruto rubbing his ears.

"Ya sure ill believe it when I see it." Kiba said and Kakashi pointed to Shikamaru indicating it was his turn to speak.

"Well my name is Nara Shikamaru, I like gazing at the clouds and hanging with my friend Choji. I dislike when my mother nags me about chores and stuff, and I dislike annoying women in general. I really have no dreams or any hobbies." Shikamaru said lazily.

'Wow I was right, you are extremely boring.' Thought Kakashi "Now you on the left"

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like my family, training with Akamaru and sleeping. I dislike cleaning the kennels at home and being grounded. My dream is to be the leader of my Clan and kick everyone's ass!" Kiba said with mounting enthusiasm.

Kakashi nodded slowly 'So I have a drug addict who's drug is ramen, a lazy boy and dog lover with some potential… why did I want to be a sensei again?' "Ok!" Kakashi said "So much for introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as Shinobi."

"Hehehe what kind of duties are we goin to do Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto asked

"Well first we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi said and Naruto was practically hopping up and down. "We are going to do some survival training."

Naruto instantly stopped moving and stared at Kakashi. "Survival training?"

"But we had enough training at the Academy!" Kiba yelled

"Ohh but this isn't normal training. This time _I'm_ your opponent." Kakashi said and the boys still looked confused and Kakashi started laughing.

"What's so funny Sensei?" Shikamaru asked

"Well it's just that when I tell you guys this you will totally freak out" The kids looked at Kakashi disbelievingly "Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen to be Genin, the rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%." The boy's jaws dropped and Kakashi began laughing loudly "I told you you'd freak out!"

"But wait wha? Then what was the point of graduating!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi just shrugged

"That was just to select who has a chance at becoming Genin." Naruto began shaking "Anyways tomorrow you will have to show your real skills on the training ground, bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke… and I don't feel like cleaning that up." Kakashi said as he pulls out three pieces of paper and handed them out. "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow!" As Naruto read the paper there was a small pop and Naruto looked up to see Kakashi-sensei was gone.

"Uhg troublesome sensei..." Shikamaru muttered

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was 10 o'clock at night and Naruto was studying his new Taijutsu scrolls. The two scrolls he picked were Tiger style Kung-Fu and Jūken or Gentle Fist. Tiger Style has no evasion techniques, no blocking or defense. In any confrontation a Tiger style fighter leaps into attack going for the quick and direct resolution of the conflict. It does not have the stamina, inclination or need for enduring and prolonged activities. The Gentle Fist style of combat is based on palm strikes and generally aims to damage the body's Chakra Pathway System, thus creating difficulty by inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra. It can also be used to attack the opponent's internal organs, to which the chakra pathway system is closely tied. Even the slightest tap from this style can cause major damage, hence the name "gentle fist." Supposedly since the charka pathway system is invisible and only can be used properly if you have Byakugan.

Naruto had decided that even though these were great Taijutsu style that it would be better if fused the two into some "Gentle Tiger Style". When he studied the Human Anatomy he would be able to use the skills from Jūken and weaken bones then break them with tiger style. Or even destroy Chakra pathways with the two. This idea was so good that Naruto created six clones, three would practice Tiger Style katas and techniques and the other three worked on Jūken katas. And in the mean time he had one clone studying a book on the Human Anatomy. During these activities the real Naruto was sitting on his bed staring at his forearms protectors wondering what to put in them.

It wasn't that Naruto was sure what counted as a shinobi tool it's just that he never had the money to afford all these tools. But suddenly Naruto got an idea where he can pick up a lot of weapons for free. Naruto took off his orange jumpsuit and put on black shirt and sweat pants plus a black bandana so his hair would easily be spotted at in the moon light. He walked out his door and ran off the stairs and hoped to the next apartment complex, ran on the roof and jumped to the next apartment.

About five apartment complexes later Naruto hoped down behind the building to the storages center. He walked down the long hall of doors and looked till he found the door he was looking for, it read _Property of Ten-Ten, DON'T TOUCH!_

Ten-ten was an old friend of Naruto from back at the Orphanage. She was one of his only friends until she joined the Academy then she got her own apartment. Naruto visited her sometimes but not as much as before and Naruto was starting to miss her. But the reason he was here was not for midnight tea with Ten-Ten but for her vast weapon collection. Ever since he knew Ten-ten she was in love with weapons and saved any random kunai or Shuriken she found. Naruto pulled out his handy dandy lock picking set and went to work and the door lock. After about ten minutes he heard a satisfying clicking sound and opened the door to a large room with the walls lined with new and interesting weapons. Naruto took one step inside the room when he felt the cold hard metal of a kunai pressing hard against his neck.

"What the _fuck_ do you think your doing?" Came a girl's voice from behind Naruto and he turned his head to see Ten-Ten eyeing him dangerously. Naruto turned to face her putting up his hands in surrender.

"I'm _so_ sorry Ten-Ten-chan but I needed to borrow some Shinobi weapons cause I just passed the graduation exam. Now my team and I have to face our Jounin sensei so we can be an official Ninja team! So I need to borrow so stuff so I'm sure you can understand! Naruto said desperately. Unexpectedly Ten-Ten sighed and put her kunai back in her pouch and looked at Naruto.

"Of course I understand Naruto-kun but you didn't have to break into _my_ storage room and try to take _my _stuff without permission. I bet you weren't even going to stop by my apartment and say hi!" Ten-ten said her eyes looking sad.

"I was going to say hi!' Naruto lied, Ten-Ten's words were stabbing at his heart and he was starting to feel guilty. "I just wasn't sure if you were home or not that's all."

"Sure you were, anyways what kind of weapons were you thinking of using." Ten-Ten ask and Naruto scratched his head nervously. He hadn't really thought that part out and had no clue what he should use.

"Well you see I was going to get a variety of weapons to be used," Naruto lifted up his forearm protectors showing her the Kanji on the bottom. "I was going to use these so I always have them close by in combat."

Ten-Ten gasped grab Naruto's arm staring at the Kanji.

"I-is this a storage seal?" Ten-Ten asked and Naruto nodded dumbly. "No way I have looking for books on how to make storage seals but none of them help, where did you find these?!"

Naruto gulped and tried to pry Ten-Ten's hands off his arm. "I got them at that Shinobi library inside the Hokage monument!" Ten-Ten looked confused

"There is a library in the mountain?" Ten-Ten ask and Naruto nodded

"That's what I said at first too but its there and it has a ton of useful stuff and probably a scroll on storage seals for you!" As Naruto said that Ten-Ten's smile grew to a full blown grin.

"That's AWESOME!" Naruto nodded

"Ya it is but um can you help with my weapon choices?" Naruto asked sheepishly and Ten-Ten blinked at him as if just noticing he was there.

"Huh? Oh ya sure this will be a lot easier now that I know you have those storage seals!" Ten-Ten said as she dragged Naruto into her Storage room and closed the door behind her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning came too quickly and Naruto woke up an hour late. Naruto really didn't care because his sensei was most likely going to show up late anyways. Naruto had stayed up till 1 with Ten-Ten deciding what Naruto should use in his fight against Kakashi-sensei. It would have gone faster but she couldn't make up her mind on which weapon would be easier for Naruto to use.

Naruto took his time getting dress with his forearm and shin protectors and completely forgetting Kakashi's previous instructions Naruto had a nice large breakfast of cereal and pancakes before leaving his house for where the Survival Training will take place.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Naruto showed up to Training Ground 7 to see Shikamaru lying on the grass staring at the sky while Kiba played with Akamaru. Kiba looked up at Naruto and got an annoyed look on his face.

"Ney Naruto why are you so late?" Kiba yelled and Shikamaru look over at Naruto.

"I slept in dog breath; anyways it doesn't matter because I knew I would be here before Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a yawn.

"Naruto has a point maybe I should've slept in too" Shikamaru said.

There was a ruffling of leaves behind Naruto and he turned to see Kakashi walk out from behind a tree and he gave them an eye smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Kiba roared and Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry there was this tree stuck on this old lady and I had to get it down." Kiba and Naruto gaped at Kakashi like he was an alien from another planet.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT!!! THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Kiba yelled and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders

"It would if you were there but you weren't so of course you don't understand the severity of that situation…That tree could have died!" Kakashi said as he started rummaging in his pack. Kiba's mouth was hanging open and he tried to form words but they never left his mouth. Kakashi pulled out a small clock from his bag and set it on a stump. "Alright I set this clock for noon," Kakashi held up two bells "Here are two bells; your task is to take these from me before time runs out. Those who do not have a bell by noon get no lunch! I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll also eat right in front of you."

Shikamaru's and Kiba's stomachs growled loudly 'That's why he wanted us not to eat breakfast.' Thought Naruto but then he remembered that he actually ate breakfast totally forgetting Kakashi-sensei's orders. Naruto decided not to say anything because Kakashi will think that Naruto will lose steam early in the training but will still have energy to keep going.

"You only have to get one bell" Kakashi said "There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails… so at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. If you want you can use Kunais and Shurikens, you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill." The air around them seemed to be electrified with anticipation, Kiba was looking tense and even Shikamaru was standing up his previously bored expression wiped off his face.

"This is starting to sound exciting." Said Kiba pulling out a kunai and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"I'm glad to see your taking this seriously. Now you will start when I say go…." Kakashi paused and looked at their tense faces and he chuckled to himself "GO!" With a flurry of leaves the three of them jump out of the clearing and into the trees. 'Hmmm they're hiding themselves well." Kakashi hummed and began walking towards the lake. Kakashi walked for about five minutes when he saw Naruto standing in front of him grinning from ear to ear.

"Fight me!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi stared at him dumbly.

"You're a bit weird, do you know that?"

"I don't care just fight me!" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru watched Naruto from behind some bushes. 'What a baka, your not suppose to take an enemy that's older than you head on, that's suicide!'

"The only thing off is your HAIR!" Naruto said as he ran at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him boredly and reached into his kunai pouch which made Naruto stop.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #1 Taijutsu, I'll teach you about that" Kakashi drawled and Naruto looked at him worried 'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, so why is he reaching for a weapon?' Naruto thought but face faulted when Kakashi brought out his pervy book Icha Icha Paradise.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book "Hurry up and attack me!"

"But wait why are you reading that book at a time like this?!" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"I just want to know what will happen next. Besides it won't make a difference against you guys." Kakashi said and Naruto stared at him blankly before growling.

He wasn't taking him seriously and that was a mistake. Kakashi want to teach him Taijutsu he'll show him Taijutsu. Naruto closed his eyes and brought up al the knowledge the clones had learned. Naruto was going to use the chance to test out his new Taijutsu style. Naruto opened his eyes and ran at Kakashi full tilt. He raised his right fist and aimed for Kakashi's face but he simply ducked underneath it. Naruto hoped for this and concentrated on flowing his Chakra into his left hand. As he passed by Kakashi he pressed his left hand against Kakashi knee and let his Charka flow into him, then Naruto turned on his left leg and slammed his right knee into Kakashi's knee how fell over on the ground in surprise.

'How the hell did he paralyze my knee like that, what did he just do?' Thought Kakashi. Wasting no time Naruto jumped towards Kakashi intending to kick him in the head but Kakashi leaped back on and stood up straight as if Naruto never paralyzed his leg. 'Good thing he is slow enough to let me fix my leg, just what did he learn in that library?' Naruto launched himself at Kakashi again trying to hit him with a wild uppercut but Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind him his hands in the tiger seal.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind baka." Kakashi said calmly.

From the treetops Kiba watched the fight in alarm. 'That a seal for a fire jutsu, this could get messy.'

Naruto looked back at Kakashi in shock.

"What the-," Naruto cried out but it was to late

"Hidden leaf ancient Taijutsu supreme technique 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!!!" Kakashi shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt and threw him into the air.

"OOOOOWWWWW" Naruto screamed right before he splashed into the lake. Shikamaru sigh as he watched the fight 'He's a Jounin how can we ever beat him, this is so troublesome.'

'Damn it' Naruto thought 'this is not goin well' a second later Naruto thought up of a plan and crossed his fingers "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi stayed standing where he was before Naruto went flying into the lake and he laughed lightly to him self. He didn't even look up from his book as ten Shurikens came flying out of the water straight for him. He easily snagged them out of the air laughing but he didn't notice Naruto coming up behind him.

Acting quickly Naruto flooded his left hand with chakra and transferred it into Kakashi's spine, Naruto then punched his back aggravating the chakra and paralyzing Kakashi. Kakashi looked back at Naruto shock

"What! When did you?" But Naruto jumped on his back and put him in a full nelson, two more Naruto's popped out of the ground and grabbed at his ankles. Then eight more Naruto ran out of the lake and ran towards Kakashi.

'Wow that's a nice plan Naruto now he can easily get the bell, when did Naruto get this good?' Thought Shikamaru.

"How do you keep on paralyzing me?" Kakashi asked as the group of Naruto's ran towards him.

"I'll tell you a little secret Kakashi-sensei; I have been practicing a new Taijutsu style. It allows me to constantly attack my opponent and cause paralysis or even extreme organ damage, I like to call it Gentle Tiger style" the Naruto in front of the pack said and he jumped into the air and cocked his fist back ready to punch Kakashi in the face. "By the way MY ASS STILL HURTS!" Naruto yelled as he punched Kakashi hard in the face, but it wasn't Kakashi he hit it was actually the real Naruto. Naruto feel to the ground and rubbed his jaw. "Crap a Kawarimi no Jutsu." Just to be certain Naruto released the jutsu and all the clones went up in smoke and left Naruto all alone.

"Well it looks like Naruto's chance is up." Kiba muttered lowly "Looks like it our turn to fight Kakashi old buddy" Kiba said patting Akamaru as he jumped out of his hiding place looking for Kakashi."

Naruto looked around in confusion hoping Kakashi would show up out of no where. But he never came, what he did see shocked him. There lying next to a tree was one of the bells the Kakashi had.

"Sweet!" Naruto said jumping up and walking to the bell. "He must have been desperate to escape, he dropped a bell hehe." Naruto reached down for the bell but his feet were pulled from underneath him and he ended up upside down hanging from the tree. The bell below him poof out of existence and Naruto growled.

"Naruto you baka," Shikamaru said walk out of bushes next to the tree. "That was an obvious trap and you just fell for it." Shikamaru looked up at Naruto with a bored expression as he cut the rope that he was hanging from. "Kakashi-sensei is just toying with use, he is a fully trained Jounin and we are getting no where in this training," Shikamaru sighed and looked at the forest as Naruto cut himself down and hoped to the ground. "How on earth can any of us get those bells…?"

Naruto racked his brain for an answer then his conversation with Kakashi flashed in his mind. "I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET THOSE BELLS!" Naruto cried and Shikamaru looked at him interested "We have to use teamwork! we obviously can't get those bell on our own but together we can confuse him enough that we can get the bells without him noticing!" Naruto said and Shikamaru's eyes grew large

"That makes total sense Naruto; Kakashi brought two bells so we would automatically try to go solo. It was all a trick, good thinking Naruto." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Now we must find Kiba quickly and face Kakashi before time is up!" Shikamaru said but he seemed a little worried now.

"Oh I can do that!" Naruto said and he crossed his fingers and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Then ten more Naruto's popped out of no where and saluted. "I need you to find Kiba and Kakashi-sensei, when you do dispel your self immediately so I can track them down." The Naruto nodded and ran into the forest.

Shikamaru was standing there with a blank face looking stunned. "Naruto what was that jutsu?" Shikamaru asked

"That was Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it allows me to make solid clones that can help fight and also when I dispel them I learn everything they experienced so if they find Kiba and Kakashi-sensei I can find out exactly where there are." Naruto explain and Shikamaru nodded comprehensively

"That makes sense, man Naruto I never knew you had skills like that." Shikamaru said and Naruto blushed slightly.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was standing in a clearing reading his book peacefully. On the ground in front of him lay Kiba face down tied down by Kunai and ninja wire.

"Grahh! Let me free!" Kiba yelled struggling against his restraints, but did nothing except laugh to himself.

"That was Shinobi lesson #2 Genjutsu, and you completely feel for it." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"AHH I won't fall for it again if YOU LET ME FREE!" Kiba yelled struggling harder than before

"Some how I doubt that." Kakashi said and he heard rustling in the bushes behind him and he turned to see Naruto jump into the clearing. "Ah so escaped my trap finally, are you going to try a take a bell again?" but instead of answering Naruto crossed his fingers and went up in a cloud of smoke. "Hmmm a recon clone, this might get interesting." Kakashi muttered and Kiba stopped struggling and stared at Kakashi.

"What's a recon clone?" But before Kakashi could answer both Naruto and Shikamaru jumped into the clear in between him and Kiba and drew there weapons. Actually only Shikamaru draw a weapon because Naruto's kunai pouch fell off when he got caught in the trap before.

"Ah Naruto you completely forgot your Kunai pouch on the ground I see, I guess you can't use any shinobi tools any more." Kakashi said shrugging but Naruto just grinned

"I always have shinobi weapons on me even if I lose my Kunai pouch Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and he flung out his arms and two Shurikens flew out of his sleeves straight at Kakashi. Kakashi lifted his hand to catch them but they veered of course and flew around him. Kakashi yawned.

"You're not very good at aiming are you?" Kakashi asked trying to get under Naruto skin but Naruto kept on smiling.

"I missed on purpose BAKA!" and Kakashi looked behind him to see the Shurikens were floating in the air before they shoot back aiming for his back. Kakashi rolled to the left and the Shurikens stopped going straight and turned following him. Kakashi jumped and the Shurikens curved up and missed his feet by inches, the arched up and aim for Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked into a ball and fell back to the earth as he heard the Shuriken zoom past over head. He landed lightly on his feet and looked up at Naruto to see him making many hand signs while staring at Kakashi. 'He is controlling the Shurikens!' Kakashi thought and he jump to the left barley missing the Shurikens.

"Naruto! Let's go I got Kiba, we need to regroup!" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded

"Hold on I'm going to leave Kakashi-sensei a little present." Naruto said and he stopped making hand signs and said "Kaihou!" and the two Shurikens poofed and two more Naruto's fell out of the smoke and lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked their punches and looked over where Naruto and Shikamaru were and both of them along with Kiba were gone. He looked back at the other two Naruto and Stared at them blankly, they looked like Naruto with the orange jumpsuit and all but there was blood all over them and Kunais all over them.

Kakashi put away his book and lifted a Kunai and the Two Naruto's lunged at him. 'They're fast!' he thought as the two were already upon him throwing punches and kicks that Kakashi barley had time to dodge. The Two Naruto's were holding wickedly curved kunai and they kept on cutting into his flesh if he blocked half heartily. One of the Naruto's side stepped Kakashi, he made many hand sign and stopped with a tiger seal. 'Holy crap he knows a fire jutsu!?' Kakashi thought and the Naruto breathed in.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The blood splattered Naruto breathed out and a jet of fire shot and it incinerated the ground. Kakashi jump in the air and the other Naruto was next to him and aimed a kick for his head. The Naruto twisted midair and kick again this time it landed and Kakashi fell to the ground. Kakashi shook of the pain in his head and reach in his kunai pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. The second he land on the ground he threw down the Smoke bomb and dodged a punch for his face.

Kakashi leaped into the forest with the idea to lose these two in the trees. He looked back into the clearing and didn't see them there. He turned around and suddenly got close lined by one of the Naruto's and a split second later he was on his back staring at the sky. The two Naruto's walk into his line of sight and leaned over him.

"Well you have been our first victim" Said the one on the right "You have just experienced Pain" The left Naruto pointed to himself "And misery" Pain said pointing to the Naruto on the left. "We would continue fighting you but the boss has other plans so Ja Ne!" Misery said and the two exploded in a blue smoke and disappeared.

Kakashi sat up and scratched his head. "These kids are more surprising then I expected, I'm starting to like them." Kakashi got up and began walking towards the three stumps.

**With Kiba Shikamaru and Naruto**

"So your saying we have to work together in order to get those bells?" Kiba said slowly watching Kakashi walk towards the three stumps and Shikamaru nodded

"Yup, but we have to hurry time is almost up." Kiba grinned

"I'm in so what's the plan?" the three of them huddled up to here Shikamaru's instructions,

**Back with Kakashi**

Kakashi had walked for about five minutes without a sign of an attack. He walked passed a tall oak tree and saw the three stumps in the clearing, he took a step then leaped back as three Kunai embedded themselves into the ground right where he was. Then Kiba jumped down from the tree tops Kunais in hand crouching ready to strike.

"So your going to try again I see." 'These kids still haven't figured it out.' Kakashi thought and he sighed and reached for his Kunai pouch but realized he couldn't move. He looked back and saw Shikamaru walk out of the bushes.

"Kagemane no Jutsu a success." Shikamaru drawled out and then two chains shot out from the forest and wrapped around Kakashi's hands. He was caught, 'These kids finally got it' Kakashi thought 'this team has a lot of potential.' Kiba pulled out a kunai and flung it at him, it cut the bells and they began to fall. Naruto burst from the ground and caught the bells grinning ear to ear. At that moment the Clock rang indicating that it was noon.

"Ha-ha looks like we win Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and the chains fell off Kakashi's arms and slipped back into Naruto's sleeves. Shikamaru recalled his shadow and Kakashi stretched and gave them an eye smile.

"Well it looks you do win, and you even figured out the key to success."

"Teamwork!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi nodded

"That's right teamwork; you guys figured out that the only way to even get close to the bells was together even after I tried to pit you guys against each other with only two bells. You guys are worthy of becoming Shinobi and I am proud to be called you Sensei." Naruto began hoping up and down

"Does that mean-,"

"That's right Naruto from this moment on me and you guys and officially team 7." Kiba and Naruto cheered

"AWESOME LET'S GO AWESOME TEAM KAKASHI!" Kiba yelled then his stomach growled. Naruto and Kakashi laughed

"Come on guys I'll treat you to some food." Even Shikamaru grinned and the four of them left the training ground, finally true ninjas

**T.B.C**

**AN/** Yahoo! i had this story stuck in my head so i finally started writing it! I hope you enjoyed it please Review and tell me what you liked or didn't like and if you like crossovers check out my other story please:) until next time readers!!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto the Soul Sage**

**Chapter 2**: The pain of Tazuna

Naruto's ninja career started off with a bang; well it was a really small bang. Naruto was astonished when he would that his first ninja missions would consist of helping old people _garden _and searching for peoples lost items. So far Naruto and his team had cleaned the Inuzuka kennels much to Kiba's dismay. They also painted a new apartment complex and cleaned up a couple parks. But pretty soon his team found a skill that they were really good at. They were the perfect Search and Recover rookie team. It was pretty apparent after having found a couple of lost pets in record time. The Hokage said he would start handing them the Search and Recover D ranked missions so the mission list would shrink faster putting less stress on him self.

Naruto's team was currently on a Search and Recover mission but instead of running around looking for their target they were relaxing on a roof top of a building. Shikamaru and Kiba were lying on their backs staring at the clouds, with Akamaru was resting on Kiba chest. Naruto was a few feet away sitting with his legs crossed with a scroll rolled open on his lap. Naruto was reading up on some more basic Jūken technique. Naruto was trying to get to the point where he could paralyze someone with just a simple poke with his fingers but no dice. He would have to back up his Jūken strike with a chakra filled punch but all that extra movement could prove fatal in a real fight.

The only person missing was Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi stopped following them on their missions after they cleaned the kennels. Shikamaru suggested that maybe Kakashi was letting them be more independent and have them work on their teamwork. But both Kiba and Naruto believed that Kakashi was just tired of going on these boring missions and decided to go off and do more fun stuff.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen, he rolled up his scroll and hopped to his feet.

"Target has been sighted." Naruto said and instantly Kiba and Shikamaru got up looking at Naruto.

"Where is the target?" Kiba asked and Naruto pointed towards the center of Konoha.

"He is in the Shopping district and is currently hiding in an alley. He has been sitting there for a while but the clone didn't dissipate until he was sure the kid was going to start moving again." Naruto said and Shikamaru scratched his chin.

"That would make sense," Shikamaru said "The Shopping district is _very_ crowded and it would be very easy to lose some one and not be found."

"Well what are we standing around talking for, let's go get this punk!" Kiba said as he stuffed Akamaru down the front of his coat and the three of them hopped off towards the center of Konoha.

The secret behind this team's success on Search and Recover missions was really easy to spot if you got to know the team. It turned out the Kiba didn't just love dogs. Kiba and his whole clan specialize in dog like Jutsus and techniques. With those abilities Kiba and Akamaru were able to communicate between each other, plus their extra sensitive noses that allowed them to track and thing or anybody. Naruto was the team's main power house with the ability to make a small army of clones also carrying Pain and Misery with him. Naruto's clones of course allowed him to remember it's memories after it dissipates so Naruto can find out the general location before giving the tracking off to Kiba. Naruto could also help capture the target, his new Taijutsu allows him to either beat the target to submission or paralyze them so they couldn't struggle against him. Shikamaru was starting to become the team's strategist, he could think of a plan to get his teammates safely in and out of a situation. He also has the Kagemane no Jutsu, which allows him to take over a person's body through his shadow and make him mimic his movements. All together their skills make a great team and it seemed Kakashi was starting to feel a little proud of them.

In about fifteen minutes Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were standing on a rooftop and looking down in a quiet alleyway. Sure enough there sat a boy sitting on top of a trashcan swinging his feet.

"Is this the kid?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba closed his eyes and pulled a bandana out of a pocket on his pants and then put it against his nose. The bandana was a light tan color and was folded up enough times so it made a five inch rectangle, on the front there was a large red X painted on. Kiba took a long whiff of the cloth before he put it back in his pockets. Kiba breathed out then breathed back in slowly. He breathed out one more time and nodded his head.

"Yup this is the kid, I even smell a little bit of metal on him. Normal civilians don't go around with kunais in their belt you know." Kiba said matter of factly and Naruto shook his head.

"_This _is the kid that that stole all those weapons? What could he possibly do with all of those weapons without getting in trouble?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru sighed

"I don't know and I really don't care, let's just go down there and take this kid back already."

The three of them were about to jump off the roof when Akamaru whined softly. Kiba stopped moving and looked down at Akamaru.

"He says more kids are coming." Kiba said.

"Aww come on is he serious?" Naruto whined

"I think Akamaru's right, look over there!" Shikamaru said and he pointed towards the other end of the alley. Kiba and Naruto looked and saw about ten kids huddled closely together walking towards their target. The boy also noticed them and he got off the trash can and faced them with his arms outstretched.

"It's about time you guys showed up your late!" the kid said and the group grumbled as the stop right in front of him. "Man I almost got caught by old man Roshuma today!" the kid said and the group of kids gasped "Ya I know he was eyeing me like an eagle the whole time I was in his shop. When I tried to leave he grabbed me by my arm but I was too quick for him. Sadly he got my bandana though." The kid said sadly and Kiba grinned

"Gotcha brat."

Some of the kids nodded solemnly before they start pulling stuff out of there sleeves, their target dropped a bunch of kunais on the ground and pulled a Katana out from the back of his and threw it on the ground also. After a few beats the ground was piled high with weapons and other strange objects. Their target bent down and inspected the pile.

"Well lets see what we scored today gentleman. Hmm nice, nice I see we got Shurikens a couple Katanas. Nice haul guys – oh come on who stole the basket of bread?" The kid asked and there was chuckles rippling through the group before they went back to business.

"Well I think we've heard enough boys," Kiba said stretching "let's get down there and collect our bounty." Naruto and Shikamaru grinned and they jumped down from the roof top and landed behind their target blocking his easy exit.

"HEY YOU!" shouted making the entire group look at them; their target turned around and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"YA YOU, we're here to take you to Master Roshuma for the crime of theft!" Naruto said smiling but his smile fade when the kids began laughing at him. Their laughs were died down as their target waved his hand to quite them.

"Really? Do you not know where you are? This is my gang's hangout and if you think you three brats can beat me and my crew then you are alot dumber than you look." This time it was Naruto's turn to bust out laughing

"You really think your that strong, come on you look like a walking string bean!" Kiba chuckled but their target just glared at them.

"You are misunderestimating us brat!" Naruto and Kiba stopped laughing and the three of them stared at the boy.

"What?" Shikamaru said slowly

"I said your misunderestimating us!" the boy repeated and Shikamaru nodded

"Ya that's what I thought you said, not to be rude but don't you mean "we're underestimating you?"

"That's what I said misunderestimating!" The boy said through clenched teeth but Shikamaru shook his head.

"No your not your adding a mis -,"

"I don't care! All I know is that you got ten seconds to scram before we kick your asses!" the boy said interrupting Shikamaru.

Naruto began laughing and everyone looked at him "The funny thing is, you believe you actually have enough idiots with you to beat us." Naruto said and he flicked his thumb towards his head band. Naruto watched the kids eyes drift away from his face and onto his head band. Recognition dawned on his face and his recognition quickly turned into fear.

"RUN BOYS THESE KIDS ARE NINJA'S!" the boy yelled out and all hell broke loose. The guys all started running in different directions, some kids took off right away and others picked up some weapons from the pile and ran off. Some kids just automatically surrendered and some hid behind trash cans. Naruto looked around confused but then he saw the target, he was turning around to make a break for it. In a flash Naruto was behind him chakra flowing in his left hand. Naruto poked the middle of the kid's spine dousing his spinal cord in chakra before he punched the same place. The boy's body stiffened before it went limp and he fell over face first into the ground. Kiba and Shikamaru came up on either side of the boy looking down at him.

"Damn now I'm disappointed, I hoped you guys weren't going to chicken out. I was so in the mood for fight." Kiba growled popping his knuckles.

"Speak for yourself." Shikamaru mumbled crossing his arms.

The kid grumbled and turned his head just enough so he could look at Naruto from the corner of his eye

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing really I just paralyzed you. I put some of my chakra in to your spine, it doesn't do anything at first. But when I add some chakra and punched the same place the chakra in your spine went crazy and attacked your body. Your body acted quickly and shut it self down before my chakra could do any real damage." Naruto said and the kid groaned but didn't move. "Um Kiba since you're the strongest here could you carry the idiot please?" Naruto asked and Kiba grumbled

"Uhg fine but you have to carry the weapons." Naruto turned to the pile of weapons and stared at it.

"Which ones are Roshuma's?" Naruto asked

"I don't know just take them all I guess."

Naruto grumble out and he pulled out a storage scroll and unrolled it next to the pile of weapons. He pour a little chakra in the seal until it glowed bright blue, Naruto made a seal and the weapons slowly disappeared into the storage scroll like dirt being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket and Kiba grimaced.

"See that wasn't _too_ bad." Kiba said and he flung the boy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Man this is so much easier since your not struggling; I like carrying targets that are paralyzed."

Naruto and Shikamaru didn't say anything; they just laughed and hopped away to the rooftops closely followed by Kiba.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru landed softly on the ground about twenty feet away from the Hokage building. They walked lazily towards the front doors and the kid on Kiba's shoulder began groaning again.

"Shut up!" Kiba snapped and he elbowed the kid in the face silencing him again.

"Kiba I don't think it's necessary to beat your target up _after _he has been detained." Said a voice behind them and they turned around to see Kakashi-sensei walking behind then reading his book.

"Whoa sensei where have you been?" Naruto asked and Kakashi just shrugged.

"I was taking a stroll on the road of life, I didn't get lost this time!" Kakashi said giving them an eye smile.

"Oh that's great we're real happy for you." Shikamaru said sarcastically and he opened the door and let his team in. As they began walking up the spiraling stair up to the top floor Naruto began complaining.

"Why are there so many stairs? And why does the Hokage have to be on the top floor, you would think with him being so old it would be a hassle climbing these stairs everyday!"

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru and Kiba said and Naruto started mumbling under his breath. As they approached the Hokage office they started hearing loud voices coming from the room. They opened the door slowly to a sight they usually didn't see. There were about ten men all at around 40 years or older standing in the room, and they were arguing amongst each other and some were yelling at the Hokage. The Hokage himself was sitting behind his usual table looking extremely irritated, he was rubbing his temples and glaring holes at his table. As Naruto's team slowly walked into the office the Hokage looked up at them and he seemed actually happy to see them.

"Gentlemen I'm sorry but you will have to move your little conversation over as I deal with some business." Hokage said as he started shuffling papers, he also waved his hand signaling a man in a corner of the room to step forth. "Well Master Roshuma is _this_ the thief?" the Hokage asked and their employer walked out from the large group of men in the corner and walked towards them.

Roshuma was a large man in about his fifties. He stood about 7 feet tall and was build like a giant boulder. He had no hair on his head but he a long white spiky beard. Naruto wondered if his beard very got in the way of his sword making. Roshuma lumbered over to them and glared at the boy on Kiba's shoulders. Kiba slide to boy down to his knee and let Roshuma get a good look at him. After a moment Roshuma nodded and then looked at the kids.

"Did you retrieve any of my weapons?" Roshuma asked sadness laced in his words, Roshuma's voice was old and rough like he smoked to many cigarettes in his life. Naruto nodded and reached into his sleeve and pulled out his storage scroll.

"Ya we got your weapons but there is a slight problem." Naruto said and Roshuma's eyes widened

"Please don't tell me this little brat broke any of my weapons!"

"No, no, no nothing like that. Its just that he also had a bunch of friends steal from other places so I can't really sort out any of the weapons." Naruto said and he rolled the scroll out on the floor, he added a little chakra to the storage seal and with a poof a large pile of weapons appeared on the ground. There was a collective gasp from the corner of the room and Naruto turned to see the group of men were also staring at the pile of weapons. They rushed over towards them all talking at once.

"Hey that's my Katana!"

"Yes you found my collection of Shurikens!"

"Oh thank god you found my Nun-chucks!"

"Is that a basket of bread?"

"That's _my_ basket of bread!"

"Oh son how could we ever repay you?" one of the men asked and Naruto shook his hands quickly

"Y-you don't have to repay us we just need you to grab you stuff so Master Roshuma can get to his weapons." Naruto said

It took about ten minutes for everyone to sort out their stuff and all that left was a couple bow staffs, some very strange kunais and a Katana. Roshuma gathered them in his arms and nodded.

"Well this is everything, oh and here is my payment Hokage-sama." Roshuma pulled some money out of his sleeve and placed it on the table. As he left he bowed to team 7 "Thank you every much, if any of you want some weapons you can come down to my shop any time!" Roshuma said, he gave them a wide toothy grin showing them very white teeth.

"Huh," Kiba said "I always pictured him missing some teeth."

"Alright boys," Old man Hokage said "Let me fill out a little paperwork and you guys will get your payment" He gave them a grin and he started working.

Naruto turned around to see the group of old people were still in the room looking at them. The came up nervously and spoke lowly so the Hokage could hear them.

"We decided since you guys got our stolen items for us just out of the kindness of your hearts, we would just pay you the money we were going to pay Hokage-sama for a D-ranked mission." The man carrying the basket of bread said and he pushed a pile of money into Kakashi's hand "And don't refuse cause we wont take it back. It's a present for doing a good deed!" The man said it with a kind of finality that made Kakashi not keep quite. The group of men bowed to them and left talking merrily. Kakashi looked at the pile of money in his hand then to the grinning children in front of him. He looked back at the money before sighing

"_Fine_ I'll count the money and give it to you." Naruto was about to hug Kakashi but a loud cough came from behind them. They turned to see the Hokage smiling at them holding out three envelopes. The boy went over and took the money.

"There you go boys; you have the rest of the day free from missions go enjoy yourselves." Naruto gave a cheer and followed Shikamaru out the door and down the stairs. Naruto could hear Kiba muttering to his dog about all the cool stuff they could do with their free time. When they made it outside Kakashi turned towards them and looked up from his book.

"Hey guys meet me at the training ground in like fifteen minutes, I need to talk with you guys but first I need to pick some stuff up." The three of them nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a poof. The three of them sauntered slowly in the direction of their training grounds.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei wants to talk about?" Kiba asked

"I don't know probably something about teamwork, like formations or something." Shikamaru said and Naruto didn't doubt him. He learned Shikamaru was usually right about these things.

**Fifteen Minutes later**

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba walked into Training ground 7 to find it empty.

"Uhg do you think Kakashi-sensei will be late again?" Kiba growled and Naruto and Shikamaru shrugged.

They walked up to the three stumps in the middle of the field and sat down leaning on the stumps. They were probably sitting there for a good ten minutes when Kakashi poofed into the clearing giving them an eye smile.

"Yo!"

"Wow Kakashi-sensei you're _actually_ on time…. That's weird." Kiba said staring at Kakashi disbelief.

"Ya I wanted to mix it up today" Kakashi said walking up to them "Anyways I didn't come here to prove to you guys that I can be on time, I have to talk about something serious." Kakashi sat down and his team watched him intently. "First I must say that you guys have grown a ton since you first started. I can tell that pretty soon that you guys will be doin harder mission and most of them won't search and recover. So, one thing you guy will need to know as a team is which formation you should use in what situation. Like if you have to transport a package or a message you should travel in a straight line, one behind the other. Never travel side by side that is _very_ dangerous."

"How is that dangerous sensei?" Shikamaru asked

"Well the point of having teammates is so they can watch your back, but if they are next to you all of your backs are exposed. You'll just be sitting ducks for the enemy. Now you will most likely be getting a mission where you guard someone, those missions usually go to Chunins. Anyways on those kind of missions a enemy can attack from any side you must be in "delta formation" or basically a triangle. That's if I'm not there but if I am we would make a diamond. A lot of Ninjas like to attack in the front so I would be ahead of everyone. But where you guys will place yourself that will be up to you."

Kakashi finished his little speech and stood up stretching. He walked over to his Genin team and dropped a small package into Naruto's lap. It was a tiny package about the size of a book. Naruto was about to unwrap it but stopped.

"It doesn't matter if you open the package or not." Kakashi said staring down at them. He reached into his Kunai pouch and pulled out Icha Icha Tactics. "It is Icha Icha Paradise 8, it is brand new, I bought it today. I haven't read it yet, and it is your job to guard this package from me as you travel through the village in the formations I told you about. This will teach you about how to use those formations in combat, I will pound it into your skulls until its second nature. At the end of your run of Konoha if you still have the package and it in good condition you win. And by good condition I mean _not a single scratch, GOT IT?_"

At this last part Kakashi got a crazy glint in his eyes that meant there would be pain in their future if a single page of the book was bent. The three boys gulped and nodded vigorously, Kakashi seemed satisfied and gave them an eye smile.

"Good," Kakashi said, he reached into his kunai pouch again and pulled out a scroll threw it at their laps. "That is a map of Konoha, It has points on it indicating where the checkpoints are. You must pass a checkpoint before continuing, you _can not_ pass up a Checkpoint to reach a different one. I will know if you do skipped one. And another thing a each checkpoint I will start attacking you guys, the farther you guys get the stronger my assault will be, so be ready. Well I'm off I'll know your ready when you past the first checkpoint!" Kakashi said. He gave them a thumb up and with a poof disappeared.

The three of them sat there in silence digesting what Kakashi said. After a while Shikamaru groaned and leaned over to pick up the scroll.

"Troublesome sensei," Shikamaru grumbled as he opened the scroll. "Oh come on!" Shikamaru cried and Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"What's the- oh geez." Naruto said as he saw the scroll. It had a map of Konoha and showed red markers where the checkpoints were suppose to be.

The first checkpoint was about a mile to there left deep into the forest. The next was four miles towards the west entrance; the third checkpoint took a sharp turn and headed east towards the center of Konoha. The fourth checkpoint was in the middle of the Food market and the next was in the shopping district. The sixth checkpoint was locate ten miles north on the top of the Hokage monument. The checkpoints trailed along side the wall down the East entrance to the South entrance. The line of checkpoints curved up into a densely populated forest labeled The Forest of Death.

"Holy crap there's like 30 checkpoints here! This is going to take hours!" Naruto groaned and he heard Shikamaru mumble something about troublesome sensei. Shikamaru stood up and brushed dirt off his shirt while staring off into the forest. Naruto could tell he was thinking and kept quiet.

"Alright we need be quick about this, the forest is a dangerous place for an ambush and Kakashi-sensei could attack at any time. It would be best if we ran in a straight line, Kiba in the front so he can sniff out Kakashi if he comes from the front. I'll be in the middle and Naruto can be in the back ready for use to be attacked from all sides. But I'm not sure who should hold the package." Shikamaru said scratching his chin. Naruto slowly raised his hand before speaking.

"Um I could hold it, I have these on." Naruto rolls up a sleeve revealing his storage forearm guards. "These have storage seals on them so I can hold onto the stupid little book and it can't get damaged." Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Kiba chuckled "Nah man it just I never knew you could actually become a competent ninja but these weeks with you have shown me not to judge a book by its annoying orange cover!"

Naruto wasn't sure if that was a insult or a complement but he smiled anyways and scratched the back of his head.

"That's a great idea Naruto," Shikamaru said "Now we can hide the book and Kakashi couldn't tell which one of us was carrying it." Shikamaru gave a Naruto a small smile before turning back to the forest. Naruto could tell he was nervous; this was their newest test to see if they were growing as ninjas. If they failed this that meant a ton more D-ranked missions, and no one wanted that. They need to execute their plans perfectly for it to work because they new near the end Kakashi would go all out, and that would not be pretty.

"Alright, guys." Shikamaru said "Lets go with this plan for now, we will have to think on the run from now on so try and pay attention when I talk." Shikamaru passed Naruto the book and who pressed it against his forearm protector and it seemed to melt into the metal.

"Alright team LET DO THIS!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically and Akamaru gave a loud yip, and the three of them jumped into the trees to meet their doom.

**Three Hours Later**

Team 7 was walking down a large street in the Food District. Well they were more limping then anything; they had completed their task, but just barely. At the beginning it was pretty easy, they would run through the forest and Kakashi would randomly pelt them with a volley of kunai. But once they got into the city part of Konoha team 7 began to mix things up. They decided not to travel by rooftops, they knew it would be faster, but they would be an open target for Kakashi. So they stuck to the main streets to slow him down and prevent him from attacking them. After awhile when Kakashi lagged too far behind Naruto created twelve's clones. Eight of those clones turned into Kiba and Shikamaru and as four different groups they ran in different directions sending Kakashi on a wild goose chase. Team 7 seven had lost Kakashi in Konoha until they made it to the Hokage Monument. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere as if waiting for them. His attacks where faster time, and some of his kunais had explosive tags on them.

That continued for the next hour of running until they made it to training ground 44 aka "Forest of Death". They were surprised by the vastness of it, it had the largest trees they had ever seen. They entered as Kakashi had entered the clearing behind them. At first it was calm as they ran through the tree tops, then they noticed the strange animals. It wasn't anything special, it was just some small insects and rodents they had never seen before. Then the rodents turned into larger animals like wild boars, as they got deeper into the forest they began seeing 6 foot tigers and 20 foot long snakes on the forest floor. The insects got bigger and they began attacking the group, mostly Naruto. Two giant dragonflies had come down from the treetop and hit Naruto off a branch into a group of tigers that were following them. They had proceeded to try and maul Naruto, after awhile the tigers were joined by albino gorillas. The tigers and gorilla started a little war between themselves and Naruto saw a way to escape. Teams seven eventually made it to the last checkpoint avoiding snake attacks and other mysterious creatures.

After they had the flag Naruto found out that Kakashi had put some old meat in Naruto's back pocket, which was the reason for all the animal attacks. When team 7 made it out Kakashi said congratulations asked for the book then disappeared leaving them standing in front of training ground 44 looking stupid.

They began wandering aimlessly which is why they ended up were they were now, limping through the Food district with nothing to do. Naruto was leaning on Kiba and Shikamaru was next to them staring up at the sky.

"Uhg Naruto can you walk yet?" Kiba groaned and Naruto slid off his shoulder trying out his legs.

"Ya I think I got." Naruto said and he took a couple steps before falling face first only to be caught by Kiba.

"Geez Naruto can't you even get through a mission without getting hurt?" Kiba said smirking

"Hey give me a break! I had to fight off tigers _and_ gorillas while you guys were relaxing in the trees!" Naruto yelled

"Well it looked like you had everything under control." Kiba said fighting back a smile, Naruto stared at him dumbfounded

"Everything under control? A GORRILA WAS USING ME LIKE A CLUB TO BEAT AWAY A TIGER! HOW IS THAT UNDER CONTROL?" Naruto yelled and Kiba began laughing hysterically.

"Oh man that was funny I almost forgot about that." Kiba said wiping a fake tear. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped and the others followed suit. He was standing very still looking at a clock on the side of a shop. Out of nowhere Shikamaru slapped himself on the forehead and groaned loudly.

"Man I forgot that I have to meet Choji at the BBQ restaurant into ten minutes." Shikamaru mumble scratching the back of his head. He began walking again and Kiba and Naruto rushed to catch up.

"Mmmm BBQ does sound good, hey can we come?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru shrugged

"Sure you can come I doubt Choji will care." Shikamaru said, Kiba and Naruto following close behind grinning.

Team 7 made it to the BBQ Choji was waiting with five minutes to spare. They walked in and instantly spotted Choji, he was in the back of the shop grubbing down on some food. They hurried to the back and when they were in front of his table they were surprised to see the rest of Choji's team there. Shikamaru always said he felt bad for the team Choji was place in, saying the his teammates were too "troublesome". Sitting on either side of Choji was Ino and Sakura, they were staring up at them as if they were surprised to see them too. Choji seemed oblivious of everyone's awkwardness and smile at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I'm soo glad you made I was thinking you probably feel asleep." Choji said

"Well I was going to but I decided to be a nice person today." Shikamaru said with a small grin.

Deciding to sit down Naruto slid on the seat next to the window across from Ino, Shikamaru sat down then Kiba who was facing Sakura. A waiter ran over and gave the three of them some menus and ran off again.

"Hmmm ," Naruto hummed as he looked over the menu "Lets see there's Chicken bowl, Beef and Broccoli, OOHH beef bowl sounds good!" At that moment the waitress had come back holding a pen and pad in her hand

"Hello kids what can I get for you today?" She asked and she eyed Shikamaru.

"Uh ill have the chicken teriyaki bowl and some green tea." Shikamaru said

I'll have what Shikamaru's having." Choji said grinning at his friend.

Kiba coughed to get the Waitress' attention "Ill have the Unagi bowl" Kiba said and Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Ill have the Beef bowl!" Naruto said

"Since me and Billboard brow are on a diet we would just like some Wonton soup please." Ino said and the Waitress nodded and picked up the menus

"Alrighty I'll have those orders up in a minute." And the Waitress hurried off to the next costumer

Naruto turned with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean you're on a diet?"

Ino rolled her eyes "We're on a diet as in we won't eat fatty foods and other crap so we can keep our slim figures!" Ino said impatiently as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well I can get where Naruto is coming from." Kiba said "You guys are like twigs already, so why are you on a diet?"

"Well if we eat crappy food we'll start getting all pudgy!"

"But if you're a Ninja you wouldn't really get pudgy would you? With all the excurrsize involved in being a good ninja you would have to stay in shape." Naruto said taking a sip from his water.

"Ya well it's still not healthy to eat crap like ramen!" Sakura said and Naruto was goin to say something but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Its not about being healthy it's about impressing a certain boy." Shikamaru said slowly and Naruto instantly understood he was talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well it's not really to impress him," Sakura said and Kiba scoffed "But he wouldn't want to marry me if I'm all fat now would he?"

"Oh why would he marry you Billboard brow when there are plenty more beautiful women for him to choose, like me?" Ino said and Sakura was glaring daggers at her.

"Because Ino-_pig _I'm smarter than you better looking than you and a better ninja." Sakura said with a satisfied smirk

"Why would Sasuke go out with a girl he barely knows?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Both Ino and Sakura had heard this and stared at Naruto.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked glaring daggers at Naruto

"I'm talking about both of you… come on are either of you even Sasuke's friend? Do any of you know him on a personal level?" both girls shook their heads no "Well how do you expect to him ever to want you as a girlfriend if you're not even his friends?"

Neither Ino nor Sakura had anything to say, they just sat there in a stupor their mouths hanging open. It was pretty obvious that they never thought of that. Kiba was the first to speak.

"Well that sounds sort of impossible, Sasuke never has friends and he definitely doesn't look like he wants any. What's his problem any ways, he has always acted arrogant but it seemed like one day he just became a very angry, lonely kid."

"It all started after that incident with the Uchiha clan." Shikamaru said playing with the straw on his drink.

"What incident?" Naruto asked he saw he wasn't the only one confused. Ino, Sakura and Kiba looked at Shikamaru in confusion.

"The day of the Uchiha massacre, when Sasuke's brother killed the entire Uchiha clan single-handedly." A cold chill seem to fall over the table and the kids looked at Shikamaru in shock. Naruto's mouth hung opened and he moved it trying to form words.

"The… E-entire clan?"

Shikamaru nodded "Yup, Sasuke lost his whole family that day. And they had the strongest ninjas in all of Konoha in that clan and only one man killed them."

Naruto sat there in awe _'He is sort of like me, but just in more pain'_ at that moment Naruto felt an overwhelming amount of pity towards Sasuke. He felt like he should reach out to Sasuke and show him he is not alone. But he knew it would never work, Sasuke is as hard headed as he is silent.

"I never knew." Sakura said quietly looking down at the table.

"As you can tell there is still a lot of psychological damage from that event, just give him some time." Shikamaru said and the waitress came to their table carrying their food. She handed out their bowls of food and left with a bow. They ate in relative silence except Choji would make loud smacking noises. Naruto looked across the table to see Ino looking very annoyed, any second he knew she would blow up._ Smack Smack Smack GULP!_

"CHOJI WILL YOU EAT SILENTLY!" Ino screamed leaping out of her seat point a finger at Choji.

"Well, well what do we have here?" came a deep voice. Naruto turned toward the end of the table and saw a Jonin standing there, he had tall black hair and a scruffy black beard and a half smoked cigarette in his mouth. Naruto thought he looked like a young version of old man Hokage.

"Oh hey Asuma-sensei," Ino said all of her anger melting away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when my team walks away from the training ground without me dismissing them I want to know why they were in such a rush." Asuma said and he turned to Naruto and his team. "Who are these kids?"

"Oh this is team seven," Choji said and pointed at Shikamaru "This is my best friend Shikamaru and they are Naruto and Kiba."

A look of recognition dawned on Asuma's face and he pulled up a seat and sat down at the table "Oh Kakashi's kids eh? So how do you like being a ninja?"

"It's pretty boring," Kiba said, "Like all we do is help old people garden and stuff like that."

Asuma chuckled "Well this is the time for newly formed Genin teams start working on their basic teamwork skills and their own personal abilities."

"How can we work on teamwork when we have to clean kennels?" Kiba asked

"Ha-ha well right now you probably won't need to use any teamwork but later one you'll start getting harder missions which will require you to work with your teammates. Like pretty soon you'll start getting mission specifically for you team's strengths!"

"We get special missions!" Naruto said

"Oh you do?" Asuma said one of his eyebrows rising up

"Ya we usually get Search and Recover missions now a days."

Asuma began smoothing out his beard in thought. "Was it Kakashi or the Hokage who suggested you take certain missions?"

"Well it was a mutual agreement between the two but what does that have to do with anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"That means that your sensei believes you three are growing immensely and might be ready for C – rank missions." Naruto and Kiba started giggling with excitement. "But before you start taking C – ranks most of the time Sensei's usually give a couple of test to determine if your ready."

The three boys looked at each other thinking the same thing; the test that Kakashi-sensei just gave them was probably a test just like Asuma described.

"What else does a Genin need to know to start getting C – rank missions?" Shikamaru asked

**15 Minutes later**

"Wow I didn't know we were that far along." Shikamaru said as he walked with Naruto Kiba Choji and Ino through the Shopping district. Sakura wasn't with them because her house was in the opposite direction of everyone else. Ino and Naruto were in the lead Shikamaru Choji in the middle and Kiba at the end.

"Well its cause we are awesome!" Kiba said crossing his arms, Ino scoffed

"Don't act all cocky dog-breath you guys haven't started C – rank missions yet."

"Maybe not but we will soon." Naruto said pumping a fist in the air

"I really don't want to keep on doing these D – rank missions though," Shikamaru said "So when are we going to ask for a C – rank?"

"But Asuma-sensei said you will have to wait till your Sensei thinks you're ready." Ino said

"Maybe," Shikamaru said shrugging "But if the Hokage agrees with us our sensei is just going to have to go with it."

"And what makes you think the Hokage is going to give you a C – rank so easily?" Ino said

"He will let us cause we are awesome!" Kiba said again

Ino sighed "Whatever you'll learn eventually, I'm goin home I'm beat." And she walked away limping slightly

Shikamaru yawned and scratched his head "Ya Ino has the right Idea I'm tired, see you guys later." Shikamaru and Choji walked off towards the west Entrance

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Kiba said and he also walked off towards his house.

Naruto stood alone as he looked up at the Hokage monument. The news that his team was making progress made Naruto feel really excited. Naruto walked slowly home knowing the next day will be another step closer to Hokage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi's voice crackled over the team's headset, Naruto was the first to reply

"I am five meters, I'm ready anytime" Shikamaru's voice came next

"I am too"

"I'm seven meters away, also ready" Came Kiba's voice

"Ok, GO!" Kakashi said.

Naruto jumped out from behind a tree and lunged himself at a small cat with a ribbon tied around one ear. The cat turned towards Naruto and in a split second leaped out of the way and Naruto collided face first with the ground. The cat landed a few feet away and completely stopped moving. Shikamaru's voice crackled over the headset.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." With that Shikamaru and Kakashi both came out from behind a tree and Kiba fell from the trees next to the cat. Kiba gave it a quick look of disgust before turning to Kakashi.

"It has a ribbon on the left ear, this is the cat."

"Alright good, Lost Pet "Tora" mission completed!"

**At the Hokage Tower**

"OHH MY LITTLE TORA I MISSED YOU!" Said the Feudal lord's wife as she strangled the cat with her love.

"He-he that's what that stupid cat gets." Kiba chuckled as he watched the cat suffer while Akamaru growled.

"Now Kakashi's team 7 your next duty is… Well we have babysitting an elder's grandchild, shopping in a neighboring village, helping dug up potatoes-,"

"No no no NO!" The Hokage looked up to see Naruto crossing his arms across his chest. "No more stupid missions, I want a better one!" Naruto's teammates nodded in agreement but Kakashi just sighed tiredly.

"YOU IDIOT! You're just a rookie; everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yelled

"But our duties suck! How can we become better ninja's if we get missions that don't require work?" Naruto would continue his rant but Kakashi hit him on top of his head

"Quiet you!" Kakashi said and the Hokage coughed to get there attention.

"Do you not know how the duties are run?"

"Of course I know how you give out missions, but D–rank missions are below us we can take a C-rank no prob!"

"But C-rank missions are harder than your making them out to be."

"I know they're harder than I think but I can't grow if I don't try! I'm not the trouble making kid you use to know!" Naruto crossed his arms staring at the Hokage with an intense glare. After a second the corners of the Hokage's mouth rose up to make a small smile.

"Ok…" This response surprise the whole team and they stared at the Hokage in confusion

"Huh?" was the best thing Naruto could think of.

"I'll give you a C-rank mission; it's a protection mission of a certain individual." Kiba and Naruto cheered, Shikamaru simply smiled but Kakashi's shoulders slumped over in disbelief. "Will come in now?" Hokage said and the door to the front door opened and an old man walked in. He held a sake bottle in his hand and his cheeks were slightly red. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and tan checkered pants.

"What's this; they're a bunch of super brats, especially the shortest one with the super stupid-face. Are you really a ninja?" The old man said

"Ha-ha who is the shortest with the stupid face." Naruto said, he turned to Shikamaru who was looking at him with a bored face. No he was taller than Naruto so he turned to Kiba who was also taller, and then something clicked. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his collar as he tried to get free. "What's the point of killing the person we're trying to protect idiot?"

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna; I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna said turned on his heels and walked out the door.

"This will be sooo fun…" Naruto said as him and his team followed Tazuna.

**Twenty Minutes later**

"Heheh Lets go!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you so excited about?" Shikamaru asked

"Cause this is going to be the first time leaving the village!" Naruto said looking around

"Um am I safe with this kid?" Tazuna asked

"Oh well I'm a Jonin so you have no need to worry."

'_Uhg this old geezer is so annoying! He is the worst client ever!' _Naruto thought as team 7 and Tazuna began moving, then a thought struck Naruto. "Hey Kakashi how far away is wave country?"

"Something like a three day walk." Kakashi said and Naruto groaned, he had to deal with Tazuna for an extra three days. The first half hour of the walk was relatively silent only Kiba talking a couple times to Tazuna.

Kiba was in the lead with Naruto and Shikamaru on either side of Tazuna and Kakashi behind them. After awhile Kiba scooted closer to his teammates whispering lowly.

"Be on your guard, I smell a couple ninjas in the area I just can't tell where they are." Kiba whispered and Shikamaru and Naruto nodded and scooted closer to Tazuna.

Seconds later there was a splashing sound from behind them the three of them turned around in time to see Kakashi being ripped to shreds by spiked chains. Naruto didn't have time to yell, the two ninja's that killed Kakashi were now on the move and they were heading straight to Tazuna who was frozen in fear.

Naruto ran in front of Tazuna with a kunai in hand and leaped at the two ninjas. The ninjas ran in opposite directions a thick spiked chain extended out from the gauntlets each one of the ninja's had on an arm.

Naruto stabbed his kunai through a link in on of the chains then dug the kunai deep into the ground. He stepped on it a couple times making sure it won't go anywhere. The two ninjas ran past Naruto but were stopped instantly by their stuck chain.

This was the first time Naruto got a good look at the ninja's since they began attacking. Both ninja wore baggy camouflage pants and long black cloaks with gas masks covering their faces. They each wore a gauntlet one of their hands that was linked to the chain. The fingers were incased in metal resembled claws instead of fingers.

"What the hell is this?" one of the ninjas said as he gave the chain an experimental tug. The Ninja to Naruto's right disconnected from the chain and right away Naruto heard a loud yell.

"GATSUUGA!" there was a loud swishing sound and the enemy ninja lurched forward and landed face first into the dirt. Behind him stood Kiba who was panting slightly. His eyes were shaped like an animal and his finger had turned to claws. The enemy ninja slow pushed of the ground and Naruto turned his attention to the Ninja to his left.

The enemy was fiddling with his gauntlet but couldn't seem to get it off. Naruto pulled two kunais out and dashed towards his opponent. When Naruto got in striking distance the Ninja disconnected his gauntlet and took a wild swing for Naruto's head. Naruto ducked quickly and stabbed the two kunais into the man's feet. Before the man could react Naruto grabbed his arm from right below his elbow. Spreading chakra through his arm Naruto slammed his elbow into the enemies arm breaking it. Naruto then ducked and turned at the same time using his momentum flipped the ninja flat on his back. Naruto then concentrated some chakra into the palm of his right hand. He struck the man in the chest and with a loud gasp the man laid on the ground unmoving.

Naruto turned and saw Kiba still fighting the other ninja. Kiba duck under a swipe for his head then jumped over a low kick. In mid air Kiba kicked the man in the chest and he went stumbling towards Shikamaru. Quite suddenly the man stopped moving and just stood stock-still.

"Kagemane no Jutsu a success." Shikamaru said and pulled out a blunt kunai and threw it at the enemy's head knocking him out.

In a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared in the middle of the trail clapping lightly.

"Well done you three you did better then I thought you would especially you Naruto." Kakashi said giving them an eye smile. Naruto beamed in reply "Now let's tie up these nin before they decided to wake up… and Tazuna," Tazuna looked up gulping loudly "We_ need _to talk!_"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hmmm these look like Hidden Mist Chuunin," Kakashi said looking down at the two tied up ninjas "these shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" One of the Shinobi asked

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle!" Kakashi said, Naruto suddenly remembered the puddle on the side of the rode and how out of place it looked.

"If you knew these guys were hiding why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked

"If I wanted to I could've killed these two instantly but there was something I wanted to find out first… Who they were after."

"What do you mean sensei?" Kiba asked and Tazuna stared to get this nervous look on his face.

"Meaning were they after us, or him." Kakashi said pointing towards Tazuna. "We didn't know that shinobis were after, our mission was to simply protect you from thieves and gangs. This is more of a expensive B-rank mission," Kakashi looked at his squad before sighing, "This might be too much-,"

"What?" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Yup, you guys are good but this mission is way above your level."

"NO! This is the mission I've been wait for we are _so _ready for this!" Naruto yelled Kiba nodding in agreement

"No Naruto with you guys along it will be a suicide mission and I will not risk your guy's lives!" Kakashi said his voice rising

"But sensei we can handle this I kno-,"

"NO NARUTO!" Kakashi said with a finality that froze Kiba and Shikamaru but it didn't stop Naruto

"We will continue this mission!" Naruto said "Even if I have to protect the old man by myself!"

Naruto's proclamation stunned Kakashi for a second, but then he gave him an eye smile and nodded

"Fine then Naruto, we'll continue." Kiba cheered and Tazuna sighed in relief. "But you're goin to have to start talking Tazuna." Kakashi said coolly

Tazuna nodded "I will but we should probably start moving before more creepy ninjas show up for their friends!" And Tazuna took the lead followed closely by Kakashi and the rest of team 7.

"Hold up!" Naruto cried and everyone looked back to see Naruto running up towards them fixing one of his sleeves.

"What's wrong Naruto getting cold feet?" Kiba asked smirking

"Hell no! I just had to pee and I didn't want to get left behind. If anyone was getting cold feet it would you!" Naruto shot back and the duo glared at each other.

"Come on you two we have a mission to complete." Kakashi said his eyes never leaving his book.

In a chorus of "Hai sensei!" Kiba and Naruto followed the rest of the group still glaring at each other.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO WE ARENT!"

"….how about now?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Everyone yelled and Naruto sighed of boredom. They had been walking for a solid two hours with no sign of an enemy much to Tazuna's relief. Tazuna had explained why it was so important for him to complete his bridge and why ninja's were after him. Kakashi was once again having second thoughts but Tazuna said he had a daughter and grandson making the ninja feel guilty if they left.

"We aren't very far from my house now." Tazuna said and Naruto sighed in relief, his feet were killing him. Naruto suddenly heard a rustling in the trees to his left. Ever since the first ninja attack Naruto was very edgy and this sudden noise put him on crazy ninja attack mode.

"I"VE GOT YOU NOW!" Naruto yelled as he threw his kunai through some shrubbery.

"What the hell was that Naruto?" Kiba as Akamaru growled.

"What? I thought I heard some thing over there it might have been an enemy nin again!" Naruto snapped back. As the two of them argued Kakashi walked over to the bushes, moved them to the side to see a plain white rabbit sitting there looking frighten a kunai sticking out of the tree centimeters above its head.

"Hey check it out." Shikamaru said pointing at the rabbit. Instantly the two stopped arguing and stared at the rabbit.

"See Naruto your stupidity almost killed a rabbit!" Kiba started up again, before Naruto could reply Shikamaru spoke up again.

"Ya it's a rabbit but look at its coat, its white."

Naruto stared at the rabbit just realizing it was white.

"Wait that's a winter rabbit," Naruto said scratching his head "but it spring time, don't rabbits change to brown during spring?"

Shikamaru nodded "That right, the reason it's still white is because it's been in a cage for the purpose of body switching which means-,"

"It means that they are here." Kakashi said standing up "I need you guys to get in defensive positions." Team 7 nodded and they surrounded Tazuna pulling out their kunais. Kakashi stayed where he was listening to his surroundings, there was a loud swishing sound and Kakashi hit the floor. "DUCK!" he yelled and Naruto fell to the ground pulling Shikamaru down with him. Seconds later the largest blade Naruto had ever seen flew through the air passing right over where Shikamaru and Naruto's head where.

The blade imbedded itself into a tree and a man landed softly on the hilt of the blade. Kakashi stood and turned to face the new ninja.

"Well, well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi said with his usual bored tone but his eye was cold and calculating. The too ninja's stared at each other for a second before Kakashi rose a hand to his headband. "Everyone stay back, this one is on a whole other level. Against him it will be a little tough," The Kakashi pulled up his headband, but his back was turned to the group so they couldn't see it. "…Unless I do this."

"You seem to be Sharingan Kakashi, I'm sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza said coolly looking down at them

"What the Sharingan?" Naruto whispered turning to Shikamaru

"The Sharingan is a special bloodline ability that can only be used by the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan is said that it can read all types of Gen, Tai, and Ninjutsus and defeat them. It can even copy all the Ninjutsu it sees." Shikamaru said calmly staring up at Zabuza

"Whoa." Naruto whispered and he looked back at Kakashi.

"Ah so I get to see the Sharingan already, I'm honored!" Zabuza chuckled and he crouched on his sword "Enough talking, I have an old man to kill. But it seems I have to fight you first." Zabuza kicked off the tree and dislodged his sword; he soared through the air and landed on the lake.

"Holy crap he landed on the water!" Naruto cried

"Ya water-walking is a hard ninja skill where you have you push chakra through pours out of your feet to stay on top of the waters surface." Shikamaru replied

"Thank you Mr. Encyclopedia." Kiba muttered

"Ninpou, Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza said then the clearing was soon filled with a thick mist.

"Crap I can't see anything." Naruto said

"You guys be careful, I can't be everywhere at once!" Kakashi said

"8 choices," Came Zabuza's voice out of the mist "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart… Hmmm which one should I go after?" Zabuza's voice freaked the kids out a little, suddenly a strange feeling washed over Naruto and team 7 that froze their joints and chilled their breath.

'_Holy shit,' _Naruto thought '_what is this? It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy, the intensity of a Jonin… it feels like my life is being squeezed out of me. I'd rather kill myself, die now and get it over with-,'_

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled pulling Naruto out of his trance. "Don't worry; I'll protect you guys with my life. I don't let comrades die!"

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza roared then suddenly he just appeared in the middle of the group his blade lying across his back. Being closer Naruto realized just how big the sword was, it was easily 9 feet long.

Zabuza spun in a circle his sword causing everyone to fall over, a split second later Kakashi appeared and stabbed Zabuza in the gut with his kunai. Zabuza exploded into water and another Zabuza showed up behind Kakashi swinging his sword intent on chomping Kakashi in half. When his sword cut through Kakashi, he too exploded into water.

'_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?' _Zabuza thought_ 'No way, how could he copy it through my mist?'_

"Don't move!" Came Kakashi's voice from behind Zabuza, the cool surface of a kunai pressed against Zabuza's neck. "It over!"

Naruto probably would have been celebrating his sensei's victory but Zabuza began chuckling.

"Hehehehe It's over? Hehe you don't get it. There is no way you can beat me with your monkey-like imitations. But it was impressive though, you copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu then distracted me with your clone's words so you could hide and watch me. Nice plan but,"

In a flash of movement a second Zabuza was behind Kakashi "It's not that easy." Zabuza swung his sword again and Kakashi duck underneath it. The sword continued to swing until imbedded itself into the ground. Zabuza twisted around and kicked Kakashi in the stomach.

Kakashi flew through the air, across the field and into the lake. Kakashi came up coughing and wheezing

'_What's this?' _Kakashi thought_ 'The water I heavy.'_

"Suiro no Jutsu!" Came Zabuza's voice from behind, and then the water around Kakashi came up and formed a bubble around him.

'_Damn I'm trapped!' _Kakashi thought as Zabuza stood next to him one arm in the water bubble.

"You may have been trying to escape to the water," Zabuza said "but that was a big mistake. Now I have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes my job tougher if you can move you know? Now Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of these brats. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another Zabuza water clone rose from the surface of the lake and began sauntering towards land.

'_Shit this is bad!' _Kakashi thought

The water clone spoke as it reached land. "Hehe wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas. But a real ninja is someone who has survived many brushes with death. Basically… once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook. Then you can start calling yourself a ninja, but you guys… you aren't ninjas."

Zabuza disappeared in a flash, before Naruto knew what happened Zabuza's foot collided with his chest. Naruto flew back his headband leaving his forehead. Naruto hit the ground with a thud a slid back a few feet.

"You're all just a bunch of brats." Zabuza said as Naruto struggled back to his feet.

"YOU GUYS TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN AWAY!" Kakashi yelled his voice barely being heard through the water prison. "You have no chance of beating him, As long as he is keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone can't go very far from its real body, so this is your chance to RUN!" But the kids made no move to run; Shikamaru and Kiba were both frozen in fear.

"No." Naruto said as stood up straight, he spoke so softly he could barely be heard. "We aren't leaving you sensei."

"Naruto don't try and be the hero!" Kakashi but his voice fell on deaf ears. Naruto leaned forward and ran head first towards the water clone.

'_idiot_.' thought Zabuza and when Naruto came into striking distance Naruto slide along the ground like a baseball player. Zabuza half-heartily kicked Naruto in the face and he went skidding back to his friends.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled "Why did you jump at him like that? You're just a Genin we have no chance against him!"

Naruto spat out some blood and stood on his shaking feet clutching his forehead protector. "I'm a ninja now," Naruto said barely above a whisper "That means I don't run away in fear, and always help my comrades." Shikamaru and Kiba heard him and their eyes widened

'_This isn't the same Naruto we use to know'_ Shikamaru thought

"Hey... you eyebrow less freak." Naruto called out and the water clone glared back "Put this in you handbook. Your about to get your ass kicked by the future Hokage, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" As Naruto yelled this last part he tied his headband tight against his head. "Guys I need you to do me a favor."

Shikamaru and Kiba looked up in anticipation. "No matter what happens to me you need to continue guarding Tazuna." Shikamaru and Kiba's eyes widened at first but then the nodded their heads in understanding.

"Naruto you need your team!" Kakashi yelled

"I need them out of harms way!" Naruto yelled back "Besides I have back up… KAIHOU!" two mists of bright blue appeared next to Naruto and solidified into Itami (**Pain**) and Ukime (**Misery**). "Now let's get wild!"

'_What are those? Clones can't change their appearance!' _Zabuza thought, but before he could speak his mind Itami and Ukime darted off in opposite directions and Naruto ran are straight for Zabuza.

The water clone waited till Naruto was in striking distance before swinging is sword for his head. Suddenly Itami and Ukime intercepted the blade mid swing. Now Zabuza notice that on one hand on each of the clones was the gauntlets the Demon Brothers used. The two clones were using the gauntlet to catch the Sword in their hands. Naruto jumped in the air intending to kick Zabuza in the head.

Still holding on to the sword Zabuza jumped high in the air and kicked the real Naruto in the chest. He twisted midair pulled the sword out of the two clones hands and kick them in the back of the head. Itami and Ukime fell flat on their face and Zabuza fell back to earth his sword coming down on Ukime. Both clones rolled out of the way when the water clone landed, Ukime grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Zabuza's eyes.

"Ah you son of a bitch!" Zabuza screamed rubbing at his eyes. Itami flipped to his feet and darted towards the stunned water clone. Zabuza saw Itami coming and wildly swung his sword in defense. Itami simply rolled under the blade, as he came up he stabbed Zabuza through the stomach with the gauntlet.

The water clone exploded and the real Naruto landed back on the ground next to Itami.

"Heh that was easy." Naruto said smirking. Shikamaru and Kiba were gaping at Naruto in surprise.

"Dang we might actually get out of this alive." Said Tazuna grinning

"I doubt that," Shikamaru said "This guy isn't a feared Missing-nin for no reason."

"Well it should be easy defeating single clone seeing it only has a tiny bit of my power." Zabuza said his eyes showing no emotion. "If you think your such a tough ninja why don't you try this, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" This time four water clones appeared on the lake.

'_Shit this is bad,'_ Naruto thought _'Sure I could take one out with Pain and Misery but now we are out numbered.'_

The four water clones disappeared and in an instant later one reappeared in front of Naruto. The water clone delivered a vicious uppercut that sent Naruto flying through the air. A second clone was above Naruto and he slammed the flat side of the blade down on Naruto and he went rocketing back to the ground. The water clone on the ground held out his sword and Naruto on top of it impaling himself, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

'_Shadow clone eh? Then where is he?' _Zabuza though, the water clone turned around to find Naruto running straight for him. He hit Naruto over the he with a roundhouse kick and Naruto went rolling along the ground. When Naruto stopped sliding he jumped out of the way as another blade came crashing down.

Naruto backed away from the two water clones trying to come up with a plan. He risked at glance towards Itami and Ukime only to see them not fairing any better then he was. Itami was fighting without a head and Ukime was getting blocked on all of his attacks. It seemed that pure speed was enough to beat some one with strength and tons of combat experience.

'_That's what I need!' _Naruto thought '_I need a little strength to beat this guy.'_ Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra to the seal on his chest. Once the seal heated up Naruto imagined a strong soul clone that was ready for battle. Naruto heard multiple gasps which meant his soul transfer was successful.

When Naruto opened his eyes he looked to his right and saw a soul clone with the Kanji for Strength on his forehead. He didn't wear the normal Orange jumpsuits that the other clones wore, instead he wore orange shorts and a tight black t-shirt and a giant sword strapped to his back. The sword was probably a couple feet smaller than Zabuza's but it was just a wide. Instead of black it was shiny silver and the bottom half of the sword was serrated. The clone pulled the sword out of its strap and spun it around expertly in one hand; he wore a cocky smirk that reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

Ryoku (**Strength**) jumped into action moving just as fast as the other Soul Clones, one of the Zabuza clone rushed forward towards Ryoku. Their swords collided in the air sending sparks into the air. Both clones just stood still trying to test each others strength. Zabuza shifted to the side causing Ryoku's blade to imbed itself into the ground. Zabuza elbowed Ryoku in the face then spun around swinging his sword behind him. Ryoku ducked just as the blade passed over where his head was. Ryoku kicked Zabuza in the stomaching pushing hmm back a couple feet. The Soul Clone dislodged his sword and darted towards the Water Clone. Zabuza barely put up his sword to block the strike for his head. Ryoku pulled down on his sword the serrated edge of the sword causing the Kubikiri Hōchō to vibrate hard enough that Zabuza to lost control of his blade and dropped it. Ryoku simply jabbed the water clone in the chest and watched it explode into water.

Naruto turned his attention from Strength's fight to the clone in front of him. _'I can't really attack him with out him swinging at me…. But if he attacks me first?' _Naruto slipped into a defense stance and channeled chakra to his hands. Zabuza dashed forward swinging his sword for Naruto's head; Naruto ducked and blocked a knee strike with chakra palms. Naruto saw an opening and he struck, he hit a kidney with a Chakra claw strike that would have normally ruptured someone's kidney, but instead the clone also exploded into water.

"Ha-ha sweet!" Naruto whispered under his breath.

"What are you getting excited about brat?" Naruto's world went cold as he heard those words spoken from behind him. He spun around to see another clone arching his blade down for his head. '_This is really how it's goin to end?' _Naruto thought, the blade was inches from his head when the blade stopped moving

"What the hell?" The clone yelled.

"Kagemane no Jutsu a success..." came a cool voice from behind the water then another voice yelled out

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba came bursting threw the water clone and landed in front of Naruto. "Naruto you need our help, none of use could beat him alone." Kiba said and Naruto nodded and turned to face Zabuza. Surprisingly there were four more water clones plus the two that were fighting the soul clones.

Naruto channeled chakra to one of his arm guards and pulled out what looked like four blades attached to a metal ring. "Hey Strength, here catch!" Ryoku rolled away from his opponent jumped in the air and caught the blades. He turned midair and unfurled the blades into a large shuriken.

"Evil wind Shuriken Shadow Windmill!" Strength yelled out, he began spinning midair faster and faster.

"Heh a Shuriken against me." One of the water clones said and he reached for the hilt of his blade.

Strength was spinning so fast that he looked like a small tornado, the giant shuriken came rocketing out of the vortex aimed for the water clones. At the last minute it curved out of the way barely missing them and aimed towards the real Zabuza.

"Ah so your aiming for the real me but," Just as the Shuriken reached Zabuza he caught it out of the air. "It's not enough!" But Zabuza gasped as he saw a second Shuriken flying at him. "There was another one hiding in the shadows!"

'_Ah so there was a second shuriken hiding in the blind spot so it makes sure it Zabuza will be hit, nice plan Naruto!' _Shikamaru thought

Zabuza watched in fear as the Shuriken was a few feet away, and then he got an insane glint in his eyes. He leaped in the air and the Shuriken passed harmlessly under him "HA ITS STILL NOT ENOUGH!"

'_Shit he dodged it!'_ Shikamaru thought

A loud pop came from behind Zabuza and he turned his head back just in time to see Naruto throwing a kunai at his head. Zabuza pulled his arm out of the water prison trying to dodge the kunai but it still cut his cheek, the rage that shown in Zabuza's eyes could freeze hell over. He shifted his weight and dashed straight for Naruto spinning the Windmill Shuriken in his hand. There was a flash of movement and a squirt of blood and Kakashi was standing next to Zabuza a fist intercepting the Windmill Shuriken.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kiba yelled

"Great plan Naruto…" Kakashi said as Naruto fell feet first towards the waters surface. When Naruto hit the water instead of sinking he landed on top of it, he stood there for a second before bubbles started appearing around his feet and he slowly began sinking. '_Wow he has never done any sort of chakra control and he can stand on top of the water for as long as he could. Naruto has grown.' _"You guys have grown."

"Hehe After awhile I realized I couldn't beat Zabuza so I had to come up with a plan to get you free. Since he had to keep his hands in the bubble to keep imprisoned I decided to aim all my attacks towards the real one till he had to release you." Naruto said right before he splashed into the lake

"Heh I got distracted and released the Jutsu." Zabuza said

"Wrong! You didn't release it you were _forced_ to release it. I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same Jutsu twice, what will you do?" Kakashi said, Zabuza dropped the shuriken and leaped back from Kakashi. Both Zabuza and Kakashi were blazing through hand seals, they both made a last sign and said "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" the water behind the two rose into the air and formed monster dragons, they attack smashed into each other and a giant explosion of water.

'_The Sharingan is incredible,' _Shikamaru thought '_So many seals in second and he copied them all perfectly!'_

Kakashi and Zabuza darted for and collided together and stood there testing their strength. '_Strange, what's going on?'_ Zabuza leaped back and circled around Kakashi who was copying his movements. Zabuza stopped and slowly made hand seals and Kakashi was coping him perfectly. '_My movements, he's completely-,'_

"Reading them!" Kakashi said and Zabuza's eyes widened

'_Did he just read my mind?' _Zabuza thought, he stared into Kakashi Sharingan eye and he watched it as it began spinning. '_Damn, that-,'_

"Freaky eye is pissing me off… right?" Kakashi said

"Heh all your doing is copying me!" Zabuza said beginning to look deranged

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi and Zabuza said in unison. It looked like something snapped in Zabuza's mind and he began blazing through hand seals again. Right before he finished he heard Kakashi call out "**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

**'****_What he beat me on my own Jutsu?' _****Zabuza thought. The water around him exploded sending him flying through the air; he smashed against a large tree and looked to see a giant wall of water crashing down upon him. The water smashed against Zabuza and splashed everywhere; it flooded the land around the lake before slowly flowing back into the lake.**

**"It's over." Came a voice above Zabuza, he move only to be racked in pain. He looked down and saw kunais sticking out of his arms and legs. Zabuza looked up trying to ignore his pain and saw Kakashi standing on a branch a few feet above him.**

**"How?" Zabuza asked through ragged breaths "Can you see the future?"**

**"Yeah, I can see the future… and you not in it."**

**"Correct." Came and unfamiliar voice then Zabuza lurched forward and fell face first on the ground with three needles coming out of his neck. "He won't be alive in the future." Everyone turned their heads to see a young boy standing on a branch with a strange mask covering his face.** Kakashi jumped down from his perch and checked Zabuza's pulse.

"He really is dead." Kakashi whispered

"Thank you very much," the masked boy said bowing slightly "I've been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask, you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin." Kakashi said.

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto asked. He had just swum onto shore in time to seem the boy kill Zabuza.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-nins and kill them."

'_From the look of this guy he is no older then me, but he can go around killing off Jonin level shinobis. He is no normal kid.' _Naruto thought looking at the Hunter-nin in fear.

"Well thank you for the help hunter-san." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked back to his team.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kiba yelled pointing a finger at the boy Akamaru was out of his jacket and growling also.

"Calm down Kiba he is not an enemy." Kakashi said coolly

"That not what I'm asking! Zabuza, a guy _that_ strong was killed by a kid _my_ age! We look stupid now, how could I understand that?" Kiba yelled, Kakashi walked up to Kiba and put a hand on his head.

"I know how you feel but this is also the truth. In this world exists kids that are younger than you but stronger than me." Kiba growled slightly

"Your battle is over now," The boy said and everyone turned to see the Hunter-nin picking up Zabuza's body "I must dispose of this body, farewell." The boy disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi sighed and covered his eye by his headband again.

"Now we have to get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi said

"Hahah super thanks guys! Come over to my house and relax for awhile!" Tazuna said and then Kakashi fell over flat on his face.

"Kakashi sensei what's wrong!" Naruto yelled running to his side.

"My body wont move… used too much… Chakra." Kakashi said right before he passed out.

"Oh great who goin to carry Kakashi-baka?" Naruto asked

"Not it!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Bark bark bark!"

"Ya what Akamaru said!"

"I can't carry him I'm old!"

"Uhg you guys suck!" Naruto said, then he noticed his soul clones were still standing there trying not to get noticed." Hehe hey Ryoku, come over here and carry Kakashi!"

The smirk on Ryoku's face fell and he reluctantly picked Kakashi up and draped him over his shoulder.

"Alright let's hit the road!" Tazuna yelled and they followed him to his home.

**T.B.C**

**Alright to all those who actually read my first chapter along time ago and waited for more im sorry it took so long but alot of stuff was been happening! Graduation and i moved out to LA and i actually broke my last computer and i just got a knew one so i finally got a chance to finish this long awaited chapter. to all those who are just now reading i hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! it means the world to me. i also have a HP and Naruto crossover so head to my profile to read it if you want well until next time PEACE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Naruto characters and plot are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 3**: The Miracle Man

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Tazuna sat in Kakashi's room waiting for him to wake up. It's been a day since the fight with Zabuza and he showed no signs of waking. Tazuna and Shikamaru sat against the wall sleeping, Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Naruto was watching Kakashi. Naruto was staring at his sensei's mask wondering what he looked like underneath it.

Naruto turned to Kiba whispering "Hey Kiba!" Kiba looked over at Naruto curiously who was smiling mischievously

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered what Kakashi looks like without his mask?" Kiba eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and even Shikamaru opened one eye. Kiba scuttled over next to Naruto.

"Of course I have! I mean what kind of normal human wears a mask all the time? I bet he has a huge elephant nose – or large buck teeth – or a ton of zits – or,"

"Or he has a normal face like everyone else." Shikamaru said cutting across Kiba

"OH ya _Mr. I-know-every-thing-about-nothing_ have you ever heard of a normal person hiding his face all the time?" Kiba snapped back

Shikamaru just shrugged "He's a ninja, he is allowed to his secrets"

Kiba ignored his teammate and nudged Naruto. "Come on man why don't you do the honors."

Naruto began sweating as he slowly inched his hand towards Kakashi's face, it was a foot away, five inches. He was about to grab the mask when Kakashi's visible eye popped open.

"KYYYAAAAA!" Naruto and Kiba screamed and they fell back on their butt.

"OH your awake Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru drawled opening both eyes. Kakashi didn't say anything; he just sat up rubbing his forehead.

'_What's this? Zabuza is dead but what is this feeling? I feel I'm missing something important.' _Kakashi thought.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't answer for a while; he just sat there deep in thought until " Well… Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body they kill right there." Kakashi said causing Kiba and Naruto to stare at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kiba shrugged his shoulders as Akamaru leaped into his lap

"How could we know? The boy took the body with him." Kiba said

"Yeah… if he need proof of his work he could of just taken his head. And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza, simple needles." Kakashi muttered slowly

Shikamaru's eyes widened in comprehension "No way!" Kiba and Naruto turned to Shikamaru this time.

"What?"

"Yeah… exactly" Kakashi said, Kiba and Naruto were getting frustrated trying to figure out what Kakashi was trying to say.

"What are you trying to get at Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Most likely… Zabuza is still alive!" Kiba and Naruto paled at Kakashi's statement

"wh-what do you mean still alive? You checked the body and said he was dead!" Naruto said.

"Yeah I did but that was most likely just a temporary death. The needle weapon that Hunter-nin used unless it hits a vital organ has a low probability in killing your opponent. It's an item even used by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know about the body structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentary dead state is probably easy for them. First he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two point indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to save his life."

The air in the small room seemed to drop a few degrees as Kakashi finish saying his theory.

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill Missing-nins!" Tazuna said

"No," Kakashi said firmly " With all the suspicion we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there is no assurances the Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi." Kakashi looked at his team reading their reactions, Kiba and Shikamaru looked stunned and slightly afraid while Naruto seemed to be shaking with excitement. '_Strange kid, he's actually happy that Zabuza might be alive'_

"Sensei what do you mean prepare before its too late? You can barely move." Kiba said

"Well I shall be training you of course!" Kakashi said giving them an eye smile "This training is until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him with out me."

"But Sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime so should we be training? Shikamaru asked

"About that… a person put in a momentary death situation will take a while before their body returns to normal."

"Sweet so we can train till then sounds like fun!" Naruto exclaimed

"That's not fun." Came a bored voice from behind them. The three Genin spun around to see a small little boy standing in the door entrance.

"Ohh Inari where were you?" Tazuna said opening his arms for a hug

"Welcome back grandpa." Inari said, he ran up to Tazuna and gave him a tight hug and he stared boredly at the ninjas. Tazuna's Daughter Tsunami walked into the room and sighed.

"Inari say hello to these people."

"Mom… they are going to die."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto screamed and he lunged at Inari only to be held back by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou."

Naruto struggled against his teammates trying to get at Inari "YOU BRAT I'LL-,"

Kiba slapped him in the back of the head "Idiot why are you getting pissed at a child?"

"Hey Inari listen! I am a super hero who will become the best Hokage ever! I don't know this guy Gatou but he is nothing against me!"

"Pft." Said Inari as he turned and started head towards the door. " What are you stupid? There is no such thing as a hero."

"WHAT?" Screamed Naruto, this time Kiba had to tackle Naruto to keep him from getting free.

"If you don't want to die you should leave." Inari called out as he walked out of the door. Naruto growled as he listened to the boys footsteps disappear down the hall."

"Sorry about that he's been like that ever since… well for a while. Well there is some food down stairs if you want any." Tazuna said and he and his daughter walked out of the room.

Both Shikamaru ad Kiba stood up and headed for the door.

"Ya I'm kinda hungry now that I think about." Kiba said, he gave a high pitched whistled and Akamaru chased after him

Naruto got up and was goin to follow his teammates out the door when Kakashi called out to him.

"Naruto could you stay here for a minute?" Naruto shrugged and closed the door as he sat down next to Kakashi.

"What's up sensei?"

"Well I wanted to know what exactly that technique you did with those clones was."

"You mean my soul clones?"

"…Soul clones?" Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Ya um, it's kinda complicated but basically I learned this technique from a scroll that allowed me to make permanent clones out natural energy." Kakashi blinked in surprise

"Natural energy?" Kakashi asked

"Yup something like that."

"Do you even know what natural energy really is?"

"Kind of, isn't it just chakra plants use and stuff?"

"That is just the basics of it, but the important part about natural energy is it is a major component in Senjutsu or Sage Techniques. When you combine it with spiritual and physical energy normal shinobi have it drastically increase the strength of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. So what it sounds like your saying is that these clones are little Sages.

Naruto shook his head "Well they are pure Natural energy, they don't have any spiritual or physical energy at all." Kakashi blinked again in surprise

"They are pure Natural energy?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded "Ok so their chakra source is entirely different. Since they are your clones can you in any way absorb this Natural energy?" Naruto just shrugged

"Not that I know of but I'm not that far into the scroll yet, it will be some time before I learn all the secrets." Kakashi nodded this Soul Clone technique sounded too complicated for Naruto to give a comprehensible description of it, but he had many other questions.

"I have another question… how in the world do you know how to paralyze people the way you do." Naruto gave Kakashi a full-blown grin when he asked this.

"Oh I get most of my Taijutsu style based on Gentle Fist style," Kakashi groaned loudly " What did I say something wrong?"

"How did you get your hands on a Juken scroll?"

"Well I found it in the Library _you_ told me to visit, why what's wrong with Juken?"

"It is the prized Taijutsu of the Hyuuga clan, no one else is allowed to use it and how it ended up in that library is unknown to me." Kakashi said and Naruto's eyes widened

"W-what happens if they find out I learned their Taijutsu?" Kakashi meet Naruto's eyes and was silent for a moment.

"They will kill you." Naruto paled again

'But it's a good thing you bastardized it with that Kung Fu style so its barely recognizable, but what I don't get is how you can cause paralysis using a Taijutsu specialized by the Hyuuga."

"I use the basics of Juken with chakra palms but since I can't attack someone's chakra point I attack their muscles and bones to cause failure in the muscle or weaken bones. The Kung Fu is just for blocking or causing major damage." Naruto said Kakashi nodded and rubbed his chin.

"And you learned the Human anatomy through a scroll in the library I assume?"

"yup!"

"I think I know what your trying to get at but your style isn't developed enough to were you can use it effectively in combat. You will need a lot more knowledge on Taijutsu to be able to complete."

"Do you think you can help me with that?" Naruto asked but Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm a Ninjutsu type not Taijutsu – but I believe I know the right person." Naruto's eyes went wide in excitement.

"Really! Who is it?"

"Ha-ha that will have to wait till after this mission." Kakashi said giving his student an eye smile. The two of them were silent for a while and just watched the birds flying around outside the window. There was a question that was stuck in Naruto's head and he turned to Kakashi and broke the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, in that library I saw scrolls on Jutsu's that were super advanced, and I even saw forbidden techniques in there, now I know normal libraries wouldn't have Forbidden stuff lying around like that, so what was that place?"

"That was a Jounin Library."

"Eh WHA?"

"Yup that is a library for Jounin to go and study new Jutsu or whatever, the place is so big I would not be surprised if someone slipped in a forbidden scroll of some kind. That's the Library the Third himself used when he was training under the Second Hokage."

"Whoa!" Naruto muttered and Kakashi smiled again

"Ya I thought you might like it!" Naruto nodded vigoursly

A few minutes of silence later Naruto sighed and looked out of the window, he watched as a bird swooped in a landed gently in its nest and sat there serenely. Naruto almost envied the bird for its peaceful existence. It doesn't have to battle crazy eye-brow-less freaks for a living. His thoughts slowly turned to that of Inari and what he said earlier.

"Sensei how does someone turn out Inari."

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "That's what happens when someone losses hope Naruto. Gatou has some how taken the hope of these people and just left this town a shell of its former self. Once someone losses hope it takes a miracle to get it back."

Naruto tore his eyes away from the bird and looked at Kakashi with seriousness he had never seen before.

"Why don't _we_ be that miracle sensei?" Kakashi gave him a eye smile

"If anyone here could do it I believe it could be you Naruto!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now what I'm about to teach you is an accent technique all great shinobi learned so they could become even more powerful, the accent skill of…Tree climbing!" Kakashi said giving his Genin team an eye smile

"Are you serious, tree climbing?" Kiba yelled and Naruto eyes twitched in annoyance, who he toying with them? Anyone could climb a tree.

"Yup climb the tree… without out using your hands!" That got Kiba's and Naruto's attention and Shikamaru nodded in understandment.

"We are supposed to use our chakra to stick to the tree right sensei?" Shikamaru asked and Kakashi nodded then a light went off in Naruto's head.

"Oh it's kinda like that water-walking trick?" Naruto exclaimed

"Ya a little bit except you don't have to push out more chakra when tree walking because a tree is a solid object. Tree-climbing its pretty difficult to master, because your foot is the hardest place to gather chakra so you must concentrate." The three Genin nodded and Kakashi smiled at them "Now you guys pick a tree and focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. Once you feel you have the right amount just run up the tree."

Just run up the tree… sounded simple enough. The three Genin picked a tree closed there eyes and focus on their chakra. Kiba was on the left Shikamaru in the middle and Naruto on the right. After only a few second Kiba and Naruto opened their eyes and dashed towards their tree.

Kiba took one step and the bark beneath him exploded with splinters and Kiba went flipping backwards and fell face first into some mud. Naruto took one step and gravity took over and he fell straight back into the ground.

"O wow ow!" Naruto moaned as he rolled around in pain. Shikamaru was still just standing in the same stop watching his teammates fail. Kiba had a face full of mud pie and Naruto - well he was being Naruto. Shikamaru sighed, how did he end up doing such a troublesome mission. Shikamaru focused his chakra once again taking a little bit more time than the others. When Shikamaru opened his eyes as ran full tilt toward the tree the up he went. Running higher up the tree. He was about one third the way up when the bark under his feet splintered and he flip off the tree and landed lightly on his feet.

Naruto and Kiba were gob smacked, how in the world could this lazy ninja – no the laziest ninja in the _world_ find this tree-climbing exercise so easy.

Naruto growled and stood up '_I've got it this time_' he thought and he gathered a little bit more chakra than last time and ran back at the tree. He got a couple more steps in this time before he slipped down the side of the tree. Naruto marked his spot with a kunai and landed hard on his feet.

Only about three feet up the tree, that made Kiba smirk. He could definitely beat that, Kiba gathered his charka and ran up is tree. Pretty soon the bark beneath his exploded, he marked his spot and flipped back to the ground. He looked up and gaped, he was in a dead tie with Naruto. It was on. Kiba and Naruto glared at each other before they began racing up their trees with very little success.

About five minutes into the session Kiba and Naruto had only made it about five feet up the tree. Shikamaru hadn't moved from his spot, he was watching his teammates slow progress up the tree. He watched as Naruto leaned against his tree rubbing his aching head. Naruto groaned and sauntered over to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika," Naruto muttered glancing over at Kiba. "Can you give me some tips on how to get higher up the tree?"

"Hey help me too I'm also your teammate!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head, troublesome teammates. "Alright the first thing you need to do is calm down."

"But I am calm!"

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru snapped back "You two are so wound up that your chakra flow is out of wack. You must calm down and focus on the tree only then will you be able to run up that tree. Naruto you're not focusing enough chakra to your feet and Kiba your focusing too much that's why the tree keeps on exploding. Once you guys focus on those thing it should be a snap for you to run up the tree."

Naruto and Kiba stared slightly stunned at Shikamaru, when did he get so smart?

Shikamaru continued ignoring their looks "The only problem is I never see you guys calm and I don't know what you guys do that is peaceful but you better find out quick. For example one way I keep my sanity is by staring up at the clouds and imagine I'm up there with them with not a care in the world." Shikamaru got a strange faraway look in his eyes and there was a very long pause.

"But you look at the clouds all the time." Kiba said

"I need to."

"Why?"

"Because I have you two as teammates."

Kiba and Naruto glared at Shikamaru but once again it went unnoticed.

"You two better hurry up and come up with something or you'll never catch up with me." Shikamaru said and he dash forward and ran up, up, up the tree. He was probably about half way up the tree before he lost control and flipped back down to the ground. When he landed he looked around expecting to find still staring at him in wonder but instead found them concentrating once more on their charka. _'I hope they are good at following instructions.'_ Shikamaru thought and he stared back up towards the sky.

Naruto slowly breathed out and in as he felt his heart rate slow. He pumped some extra chakra to his feet and ran, this time Naruto feet stuck to the tree like he was running on solid ground. He was going up, ten feet, twenty, thirty feet. Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest just as the bark beneath his feet exploded, he marked his spot with a kunai and flipped back to the ground. He was about ten feet behind Shikamaru and Kiba was a little ahead of him.

Shikamaru ran up once again and passed by his old scratch mark and keep going, he was almost to the top when the nark exploded underneath his feet and he tree hopped back to the ground. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other with the same idea, they had to beat Shikamaru.

Naruto felt a surge of chakra channel down to he feet as he speed up the tree passed his old mark and into the leaves. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't even tell how high he was going but he didn't stop and his chakra didn't falter. Suddenly the leaves stopped growing and the tree ended, Naruto quickly grabbed hold of his tree to keep from falling down. He looked over and saw Kiba also hanging from his tree grinning ear to ear. Then Shikamaru head popped out of the tree line as he latched on the top of his tree.

"Guys!" Naruto called out and his teammates looked at him. "We are awesome!"

Kakashi stared up at the trees in astonishment. His student never cease to amaze him, a bunch of other Jonin sensei's had told him the average time for Genin to master tree-walking was about one day but his student completed it in twenty minutes. He waited for a minute as his Genin slowly descended to the forest floor walking down their trees.

'_These kid are something else. They must be feed off of each other, their competitiveness is causing them to work harder so they can get stronger.'_ They walked over to Kakashi laughing and patting each other on the back. Kakashi put away his book and gave his team an eye smile.

"Good job you three, you mastered this Chakra control exercise in record time. But your not done yet, I want you to do twenty laps up and down the trees. When you're done meet back at Tazuna's house." Shikamaru groaned and Kakashi simply waved and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Troublesome Sensei."

The twenty laps weren't as bad as Shikamaru originally thought, only a half hour later they were back on the ground.

"Finally I can eat!" Kiba said placing Akamaru on his head and walked off towards Tazuna's house, Shikamaru followed but Naruto stayed behind.

"You guy go on I'm going to continue training!" Naruto called out Kiba and Shika didn't look back as they disappeared from view.

"Whatever just don't be late for dinner." Shikamaru said and they were gone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones poofed into existence and saluted Naruto. "Alright you guys I want this Tree-walking thing down to an art we are going to run up this tree till we can't run any more."

There was a Chorus of "Yes Sir!" and Naruto and is clones began their training.

Kiba and Shikamaru entered Tazuna's house and saw Tsunami cooking something and Kakashi leaning on his crutches staring at the bookcase.

"We're back Sensei." Shikamaru drawled and Kakashi turned to them surprised.

"Your back fast, where is Naruto?"

"He is still training."

"That boy doesn't know when to stop huh?"

"Nope."

Kakashi sigh and limped over to his students "Alright so I've decided I will continue to train you guys in particular area I believe will benefit you. Kiba tomorrow I want you to guard Tazuna up at the bridge and Shikamaru ill teach you some stuff. And the next day we'll switch got it?" Both kids nodded then Kiba spoke up

"What about Naruto?"

"Oh Naruto knows exactly what he needs to train. Now I have somewhere to go right, don't worry I'll be back." Kiba and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to their Sensei vague comment.

"So… what are you about to do?"

"Get some stuff."

"Where are you going?"

"Places."

"When will you be back?"

"Eventually." The two Genin groaned and decided to give up on prying any answers out of their mysterious sensei.

"Aw you two are so cute thinking you can actually get answers out of me?" Kakashi said ruffling his student's hair "Don't go worrying about me, I'll be back before Naruto gets home."

"But Naruto might not come back till the morning" Shikamaru said

"Exactly!" Kakashi gave them the peace sign and went up in smoke.

"Uhg…. International rapist-sensei." Kiba growled

"OK Kiba I doubt Kakashi is going out to go rape women." Shikamaru said slapping Kiba on the back of the head

"Who ever said anything about him raping women?"

Shikamaru ignored him and looked out of a window at the dieing Sun.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing out there."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. I bet he's done with his training, found a incredibly deadly Missing-nin in the forest, unknowingly become his best friend, and due to a series of strange and tragic events the Missing-nin kills Naruto once he realizes his friend is a Missing-nin."

"Ok I doubt enough time has passed for Naruto to become best friends with anyone, and Naruto is smart enough to recognize a Missing-nin when he sees one."

"Sure _Mr.-know-nothing-about-anyone_ shows what you know I bet -,"

At this point Shikamaru was completely ignoring Kiba; his random rants about nothing important really annoyed him. And the worst part was he could never get him to stop when he rants. Shikamaru's gaze traveled over to the bookcase and he eyed all the books and board games on the shelves, then he spotted something and made him grin. Oh vengeance will be sweet.

"Hey Kiba."

"What?"

"Do you know how to play Shogi?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You guys got to be faster then that if you want to beat me!" Naruto called out to his clones as he held on to the top of his tree. For the last half an hour he had been racing his clones up and down the trees getting his training in. It had been pretty even races when he first started but a couple clones tripped a dispelled themselves so Naruto got all there memories which surprisingly made him faster. It seemed that this chakra control exercise also made you faster as a result.

The Naruto clones came running up from the tree line and Naruto took off back down to the ground hoping from branch to branch. This time around Naruto picked up a lot of speed on his decent, it was too much for Naruto and he slipped off a branch and went tumbling towards the ground.

Naruto crashed through a couple branches and twigs, when he was about twenty feet away from the ground he looked down to see a girl standing right below him carrying a basket full of flowers and herbs.

"Look out!" Naruto called, the girl looked up and a look of surprise appeared on her face and she froze up. Naruto closed his eyes bracing for the crash.

_THUD_

The wind was knocked out of Naruto; he opened his eyes to see the girl was laying on the ground her knee in his stomach. Naruto rolled off of her gasping for air. The girl instantly scrambled over to see if he was ok.

"Oh im so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." The girl was named Haku but Naruto didn't know that. She took a sharp intake of breath when she got a good look at Naruto. _'It's that boy that fought Zabuza before! Was he waiting for me? How did he know who I am?"_

Suddenly Naruto's clones landed from the treetops surrounding Haku and Naruto. Haku fell back on her butt and grab her flower basket and held it tight to her chest, one of her hand fishing around for her Senbon needles. _'OH shit, oh shit its and ambush!' _

"No, no, no its ok I'm not going to hurt you hold on." Naruto crossed his fingers and the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Haku stared at him in confusion. _' Whats going on, is this not an ambush?' _Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head

"Sorry I was doing a little training and I kinda tripped."

Haku looked up at the trees "Training in the trees?"

"Yes _super secret_ tree training!"

"Super secret training?"

"Yup which means super awesome ninja like me can't go around giving out training info!"

Haku scoffed lightly "If you're such and awesome ninja then how did you trip?"

"Wha-uh SHUT UP! Its not my fault it was uh, some stupid squirrels fault ya. " Right after Naruto said that a large nut fell from the sky and hit him right on the head. Naruto looked up and saw a squirrel sitting on a branch looking down at him. It squeaked and ran off.

Haku giggled at Naruto's antics, Naruto looked back down and stared at the flower basket she was holding.

"What were you doing out here anyways."

"I was gathering herbs to help heal a friend of mine." Haku looked around her and saw most of her herbs scattered around. "Oh geez."

"Oh let me help you with that since I kind of caused it in the first place."

Haku smiled at Naruto "Sure."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gah!" Kiba yelled out in frustration. He had just lost a Shogi match for the fourth time in less then an hour. Whenever Kiba thought he was winning Shikamaru would get a random checkmate. The worst part about it is he didn't even gloat! He just sat looking as bored as can be. Kiba grumbled angrily as he reset the Shogi board.

Shikamaru smiled inwardly as he watched Kiba set up the board. Ever since they became a team Shikamaru had the hardest time trying to get Kiba to shut up, who knew that completely destroying him in Shogi make him shut up. Oh ya he had to do this more often.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know you didn't have to help pick up my stuff."

"I know but it would have been rude since I caused you to drop your flowers."

"Herbs, not flowers"

"Whatever."

"So I guess chivalry isn't dead eh?"

"Huh what's chivalry?"

"Hmm never mind."

"…"

Naruto and Haku were walking through the forest trying to find the main road again. They have been walking for about five minutes and talking quite comfortably. They finally reach the road and it split off into two different directions, one way back to Tazuna's house the other back to town. Haku was goin back to town.

"Ill guess I'll see you later." Naruto said grinning widely, Haku smiled softly.

"Maybe, just make sure not to trip over any more squirrels

"Ha if a squirrel gets in my way again I'm kickin its ass!" A nut flew past Haku's head and hit Naruto in the temple, a little bit harder then last time. "Ah sonovabitch!" Naruto looked back toward the trees and saw another squirrel sitting on a branch looking at him. It cocked its head to the right before giving a loud squeak and running off.

"Well it seems you made enemies with a bunch of squirrels, you should probably watch your back." Haku said giggling. Naruto mumbled something about "Stupid squirrels" and crossed his arms childishly. "Well I'll see you some other time then." Haku turned and walked down the road towards town. Naruto watch her walked away till something dawned on him.

"Wait I don't know your name!"

Haku turned and smiled sweetly " My name is Haku."

"Mine is Naruto."

"Cute name." Haku said and Naruto blushed deeply, Haku began walking again and Naruto finally turned and walked down the dirt road towards Tazuna's place.

Naruto arrived shortly after leaving Haku on the dirt road. As he climbed the steps there was a small pop and Kakashi appeared right next him startling him.

"S-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, without lifting his eyes from his book Kakashi raised an arm showing a shopping bag.

"I had to go get so stuff real quick, glad to see your back and still in one piece."

"I was only training Sensei."

"I know." Kakashi opened the front door and walked in closely followed by Naruto. They walked into the living room to see Kiba and Shikamaru sitting at the living room table huddled over a board game. Akamaru was eating out of large bowl and Tsunami was in the kitchen, no one else. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't look up from their game, just concentrate on the game pieces.

"I'm back." Kakashi said

"Ok." Kiba said not looking over at him.

"I bought some cool stuff." Kakashi said trying to get their attention

"That's nice." Shikamaru said

"I was inside before Naruto!"

"Good job." It was Kiba turn again.

Kakashi sighed and turned towards the stairs. "I'm goin back to bed I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Alright." The boys said in unison as Kakashi climbed the stairs closely followed by Naruto. When Kakashi entered his room he tossed his bag to the side and crawled into his makeshift bed. He threw the comforter over his body and leaned against the wall eyeing Naruto with a bored expression.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Um I had a little question about our fight with Zabuza."

"Hm?"

Naruto paused thinking how to exactly ask the question. "What was that feel I got when we were in the mist, it was so suppressive that I wanted to kill myself."

"Oh that was a version of the Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)."

"What's that?"

"It's a technique, mostly used for physical restraint, it's kind of like having an opponent tied up by invisible steel ropes. It is a basic Ninjutsu usable even by Genin like you, but its intensity will vary greatly according to the user's level. It can usually be used through eye contact and the victim would see something horrific and freeze up."

"What would they see?"

"Usually their death."

"Oh so it's some kind of Killer Intent Jutsu?"

"Huh-wha Killer Intent? No, ok first off "Killer Intent" is horrible grammar, its intent to kill and that's not what I'm talking about at all. I'm talking about a _Paralysis Jutsu_; intent to kill means your going to try and kill someone in a fight. Some people can say what Zabuza did in that mist was using "killer intent" or whatever bullshit, but what he did was use the chakra in the mist to project his paralysis Jutsu on all of you without having to look into your eyes. That is extremely difficult to do but Zabuza is one of the best at that Jutsu so it comes almost naturally to him."

Naruto blinked at Kakashi "Geez you seem really angry about the term "Killer Intent"." Kakashi just shrugged.

"I've heard so many Genin call Kanashibari no Jutsu "Killer Intent" and it is really annoying after the hundredth time trying to correct them."

"How easy is this Jutsu?"

"It's a D-rank, short to mid range Jutsu. Like I said even Genin can use it." Naruto's eyes widened and he practically began bouncing up and down.

"Teach me teach me teach me-,"

"First off shut up, calm down." Naruto stopped bouncing and closed his mouth but his eyes were still wide. "Secondly if you're going to start using that Jutsu you have to get use to it being used on you. Are you willing to go through that kind of stuff, it will be almost like going trough a torture session?"

Naruto nodded so fast Kakashi was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you." Kakashi's single eye traveled up Naruto till he made eye contact with him.

It happened just like before, the air around Naruto became cold, his body lock up and his breath was caught in his throat. But this time something new happened a vision flashed before his eyes, I came and disappeared so fast Naruto almost thought he imagined it. He saw Kakashi leaping from his bed and stabbing him in the head with a kunai. The vision looked and felt so real that Naruto began to shake in fear. When the vision passed Naruto saw Kakashi sitting there and began to shake even more.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said which brought Naruto out of his stupor. He saw Kakashi staring at the ground a sad look on his face. "I thought maybe I should give you a higher intensity thinking you could handle it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kakashi looked up in surprise. "I can I get stronger if I don't get pushed pass my limits, ill just stay the same level I'm at now." Kakashi smiled at Naruto

"You're a crazy kid you know that?"

Naruto smiled also "I get that a lot."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how exactly is this training?" Shikamaru said yawning. He was sitting cross-legged vertically on a tree and a magnetic Shogi board between him and Kakashi.

"Well your practicing your chakra control while doing to strategy exercises." Kakashi said as he moved a piece.

Shikamaru sighed as he used his bishop to take Kakashi's knight. The two of them have been playing about four games of Shogi and Shikamaru could say he was not bored. Sure he has won all four games but every game last longer then thee last and Kakashi becomes harder to beat.

Kakashi moved another piece. "Checkmate." Shikamaru said as he moved his silver general next to Kakashi's king. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm impressed, most people can't beat me in Shogi." Kakashi said as he reset the board. "I guess it's time to take you a little seriously now."

Shikamaru looked up at his sensei curiously "A little seriously?"

Kakashi gave Shikamaru and eye smile "You didn't actually believe I was trying my hardest to beat you? I was using these games to find out your main strategies. I figured out you have three main strategies you use in a match. First one you use a "Pawn suicide" idea where you using all your pawns first so your opponent uses the big guns to kill them off and you can use your better pieces to kill those."

Shikamaru stared wide-eyed at his teacher, he was completely right.

"Your next little strategy is you use your knights and lance to dominate most of the match, killing off my silver and gold generals, and then near the end bring in your bishops to trap the king. The other one you use is when you use your gold generals to kill of most of the pawns so you can promote your generals, rook and bishop, and then you dominate with those four pieces. Very cunning strategies if you were at war but since you're a ninja you must think of strategies for a quick battle."

Kakashi lifted his headband showing his spinning Sharingan eye. "You are good at coming up with long term strategies before a match while me and Naruto and can come with a plan on the fly forever altering a fight. I want to get you to the point where you can think up a strategy in the middle of battle without having to stop and think about it, it just needs to be automatic. Your move."

Shikamaru move his piece first. Kakashi never even looked down at the board as he moved his first piece. Shikamaru was surprised at Kakashi as he played the game without even looking at the board and was more surprised when five minutes later Kakashi said "Checkmate."

Shikamaru stared speechless; Kakashi barely moved any of his pieces but still managed to get a checkmate without him realizing what his sensei was doing.

"See you were so focused at executing your plan you never stopped to see what I was doing. You got to learn to plan your attacks based on the enemies movements, lets do it again."

They played five more games all ending up the same way, and Shikamaru could tell Kakashi never once looked down at the game board. After there fifth game Kakashi sighed. "Alright enough of this lets go something less boring, like Taijutsu practice." Kakashi grinned evilly, put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulders and Shunshined far away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared at the large river in front of him. He cracked his knuckles nervously as he thought about his next chakra-control exercise. He remembered he had to add a whole lot more chakra to be able to stay on top of the water, but he didn't know how much. He didn't have Shikamaru here to give him tips… but he had the next best thing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" fifty shadow clones popped into existence and saluted Naruto. "Alright today we will be working on water-walking!" there were a lot of cheers amongst the clones. "I expect to have it mastered by tonight so all of you work your hardest out there!" There was a loud chorus of "Hai" and all the clones lined up along the river.

Naruto pumped slowly a small quantity of Chakra to his feet. His slowly took a step on the river and his foot stayed afloat; he put his second foot out and the water. The pressure from the extra weight caused the chakra to just quit.

_Splash!_

Naruto came up from the river gasping for breath. His first attempt wasn't as bad as he thought it could've been. He looked around and saw all his clones had fell in the water. This might take longer then he first thought.

Naruto sat next to the river he had been training in, his orange jacket lying open next to him so it could dry. Most of the day had gone by but Naruto barley even noticed. After practicing for hours straight Naruto had only been able to stay afloat for thirty seconds. But once he regained his memories from his clones he was able stay a whole four minutes and thirty seconds longer. Still not mastered yet. But it was getting late so Naruto called it a day.

"Hey you." Came soft voice from behind Naruto, he spun around to see Haku standing smiling holding her flower basket. "Anymore Squirrel attacks today?"

Naruto laughed lightly "Nah not today, I think they might be formulating a plot against me though." Haku giggled

"You better watch your back." Haku held out her flower basket for Naruto to see "Hey I'm going out to get more herbs… wanna come with me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded "Sure why not."

"So why are you picking these herbs again?" Naruto asked as he plucked some herbs from the ground.

"My friend has become ill so I'm making some medicine so he can get better." Haku said mentally counting all the herbs that were in her basket. "He is a very important person in my life. He saved my when I was younger and I promised to protect him with all my life, he is the reason I am strong. Is there someone in your life important enough you would protect with your life?"

An image of Kakashi-sensei and his teammates flashed through his mind. "Ya there is."

"Then you must train so you can become strong enough to protect them and anything else precious to you. Only then can you become truly strong."

Naruto stared at Haku; her strange speech seemed to have struck a match in Naruto's head. "That's how they did it." Naruto said in wonder.

"Huh?"

"The Hokage's, that's how they became so strong. Its not because they learned a ton of Jutsu's- ok it is because of that but the reason they trained that hard is because they loved our village and its people so much they would do anything to protect it!" Naruto said and Haku nodded in acknowledgement

"Love can change people in many ways. I heard a story once of a mother and her son going to a carnival, at this carnival the son strayed too far from mom and he accidentally got trapped under an eight hundred pound fireworks cart, which had just caught on fire. No one knew what to do; none of them were strong enough to lift the car nor wanted to get to close in fear it might explode. But the mom came right over and lifted the cart.

Now this woman never had ninja training, nor did she lift weights for fun or any of that stuff. She was just an ordinary house mom. But this ordinary house mom came over and using the power of love she lifted a eight hundred pound cart off her son and they got away just before the cart exploded."

"Wow." Was all Naruto could really say, Haku words had such a profound effect on him he was simply stunned.

"I can tell you will be strong in the future." Haku said smiling Naruto smiled back

"Thanks Haku-chan." Haku stood up along with Naruto. "I plan to be, my first proof is me causing a miracle so Wave country can be free!" Naruto said giving the thumbs up, Haku stared wide-eyed at him.

"So what you're the Miracle man?"

"Ya you can call me something like that" Haku stared down at her herb basket for a while before looking back up at Naruto.

"I've gather enough herbs for a good to nights of medicine. Thanks Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her blushing slightly Haku walked up to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek. Naruto turned beet red and watched as Haku walked off in the opposite direction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto finally made it back to Tazuna's house It was dark outside but he still noticed Shikamaru and Kiba laying in the grass staring up and the stars Akamaru laying on Shikamaru's chest.

"What are you guys doing outside?" Naruto asked and Kiba answered

"Oh you know, staring up at the stars discussing our place in the universe."

"Would our place in the universe happen to be in the kicking ass and taking names department?"

"Hell ya."

"I like it." Naruto said and he sprawled out next to Kiba and stared up at the bright sky. Stars took up every corner of the sky, which glowed bright in the darkness of twilight. "Its beautiful, so much more cooler than gazing at stars." Naruto said teasingly.

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru said but he wasn't serious. A shooting star just shot across the evening sky drawing Naruto's gaze.

"It's a wonderful night to be ninja's."

"Yup"

_Bark!_

"Mhmm."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So sensei, what are we going to be working on today?" Kiba said slightly irritated at Kakashi. He had been waiting for about five minutes as Kakashi collected his thought, but no it was time to start training. Today was his turn to train with sensei

Kakashi stood in front of Kiba eyeing the clearing they were in; it looked like they had enough room.

"Today were are going to be working on a new Jutsu." Kiba's eyes went wide but he shivered when he saw a maniacal glint in Kakashi's eyes. "Tell me Kiba… Do you like fire?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and another fifty shadow clones to at the edge of the river eyeing excitedly. Naruto turned around and raised his hands in the air to catch the clone's attention.

"Today my brothers!" Naruto said his loud voice carrying amongst the crowd of clones. "WE SHALL CONQOUR THIS RIVER!" The Clones clapped and cheered and they all went to work on water walking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru looked around the bridge watching all these men going are working on something. While he just sat there, guarding Tazuna from nobody. He didn't even have anybody to play Shogi with! God he was bored.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the ending to a long training session; Kiba was lying panting heavily on the ground. His coat had burn marks all over it the hems of his pants were burned off and he even burned off and eyebrow. The ground around him was charcoal black with a few patches of fire still burning. Kakashi stood over Kiba reading his book with Akamaru lying on top of his head.

"Hmm you will need a little bit more practice controlling the Jutsu, but once you get it down you will be a very formidable opponent." Kakashi said and Kiba weakly gave a thumbs up before coughing up some ash he inhaled. Just then Shikamaru came stumbling through the clearing looking very, very bored.

"Hey guys, I just dropped Tazuna off at the house and I came to tell you dinner is going to be early tonight." Shikamaru said and he walked up to Kiba and Kakashi seemingly ignoring the state of the training grounds. Kiba had finally stood up and Shikamaru took one look at Kiba and one of eyebrows rose. "Do you know your missing a eyebrow?"

Kiba's eyes went wide "What, I'm missing an eyebrow?" Kakashi nodded "Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" Kiba said glowering at his sensei.

"I dunno I got distracted by the road of life I guess."

"GAH!"

"I think we should go find Naruto so he can eat, he missed last nights dinner." Shikamaru said trying to distract Kiba from his anger.

"Ah ok, he is over at the river training, follow me!" Kakashi turned on his heel and quickly left the clearing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto crouched low on a high branch listening intently to his surroundings.

"Ai Naruto, what are you doing up there?" Naruto looked down to see his team staring up at him, and then he saw Kiba.

"Do you know your missing an eyebrow?"

"GAHHH!"

"Shhh" said Naruto putting a finger up to his lips; a vein throbbed on Kiba's forehead.

"Did you just shush me?"

Then Naruto heard it, a crunch and a rustle. Naruto jumped off the branch just as Ryoku's blade came slicing through the spot Naruto was just standing. Ryoku landed on the branch below and watched Naruto soar through the air. Naruto landed on the opposite tree then kicked off it darting straight towards Ryoku. Naruto twisted midair sending a vicious kick Towards Ryoku, Ryoku's blade came up and blocked the kick just in time, and Naruto used the momentum to twist the rest of body just enough so that he could put a foot on Ryoku's head and pushed off leaping high into the air.

Naruto stuck to the side of the tree and began running towards the top; Ryoku was standing where he was before staring up at him. Then Itami and Ukime fell from the treetop towards Naruto, their large spiked chain connected to each of their Demon Brother Gauntlets.

Naruto channeled chakra to his hands and then did a handstand on the tree. Naruto bent his body so far that his feet were pointed vertical at Itami and Ukime. The two soul clones didn't have time to move out of the way. They impaled themselves on his feet; there extra weight made Naruto to lose control over the chakra and the three of them went tumbling towards the earth.

Naruto crossed his fingers and cried out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" twenty clones appeared in midair. "Naruto prank tactic VII: Random Ambush!" The Soul and shadows clones fell towards the earth and passed Ryoku and down towards Shikamaru and Kiba.

For the next ten minutes only screams could be heard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi have finally made it to Tazuna's dinner table. Shikamaru and Kiba were looking very angry with large bruises all over their body. Naruto was still laughing his ass off and Kakashi was virtually unharmed happily reading his porn his Akamaru still on top of his head.

"Gah! You are so dead Naruto!" Kiba yelled

"Ha-ha hey at least people wont notice your missing eyebrow, "Kiba the uni-brow freak, dog monster"!" and with that Naruto laughed even harder. Right before Kiba attack Naruto Inari slammed his hands on the table in anger.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?" Inari yelled tears running don his face. "No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Everyone stared at Inari in surprise but Naruto just scoffed. "Whatever kid I'm not like you."

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country yet your being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

Something Snapped inside Naruto's head and he stood up and glared down at Inari. "What the fuck do you know you little cry baby? Your not even old enough to wipe the shit off your own underwear yet you act like you know the world already. Look at you, what do you know about a hard life, you have you mom and your grandfather here supporting you, feeding you and all this good shit and you think your life is hard. I have nobody!" Naruto leaned over the table eyeballing Inari

"I have no family, no loving family to support me. Hell I didn't have friends till I was teamed up with these two." Half my life I was homeless, stuck in a world that hated and ignored my existence. Only recently do I have a place of my own where I can sleep on a bed. You've never had to fall asleep with one eye open or walk out of your house in the morning wondering will this be my last day on this earth."

So just keep on crying little brat but just know you don't know shit about a hard life. And if it is hard get off your fat ass and do something about it, don't be a sissy." Naruto turned and began walking towards the door " I'm going to do more training. And I'm confused when this mission became about you Inari, we are here to help liberate your people not just you." And with that Naruto walked out of the house leaving an eerie silence behind him.

Everyone just sat there stunned at their little ball of sunshine just exploding like that. Shikamaru and Kiba were more shocked than anything else. They never really knew about Naruto's past but they never imagined it could be that bad.

"Sensei?" Shikamaru said and Kakashi slowly looked at his student. "Was Naruto's life really that hard?"

Kakashi slowly nodded "Ya it was, sometimes it was actually worse then that."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haku needed a break from Gatou and his men; Zabuza was finally all better so it was safe to leave him there by himself. Haku had decided a nice nighttime stroll was a good way to clear her mind. What she didn't expect was to find Naruto asleep on the ground in front of her path through the forest.

She crouched down next to his un moving form and stared at his face. '_He is really cute_.' Haku though as she watched Naruto's peaceful sleeping face, her eyes drifted down to his whisker marks on his cheek. '_Those are cute too, I wonder how he got them.' _Haku reached out and with her thumb gently rubs the whisker marks on Naruto's face.

The effect was immediate Naruto began squirming around and a low rumbling sound came from his throat. '_His he purring?'_ Haku thought and she continued to rub the whiskers.

Naruto slowly began waking up, hey cracked open his eyes and looked up at Haku. He didn't say anything just pressed his cheek against her hand.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Haku said soothingly, she looked down at Naruto and saw in his and eyes nothing but sadness. Naruto shrugged and sat up.

"Just doing some training."

"People normally don't train at night Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"Its… nothing, just some kid being a big crybaby acting as if he has the worse life. but really he doesn't know suffering when I was his age I would give anything to have a family like his. His crying kind of brought up some old memories – I just needed a place to think. IM not sure if you would-,"

"My life has been a bunch of crystal stairs either Naruto." Haku whispered, Naruto looked at Haku and saw sadness in her eyes. "M-my mom was killed by my dad when I was really young, then he turned and tried and killed me just because I was like my mom. I accidentally killed him, since then I was homeless till my friend found me and he brought me into his care." Haku's voice was cracking through her story but now it was strong and a strange looked passed through her eyes.

"I was homeless most of my life." Naruto began as he stared up into the starry sky. "I never knew who my mom nor my dad was and the orphanage was always kicking me out. So I became a street rat stealing all my bread and food and occasionally killing some rodents. Most of the population hated me for unknown reasons. But then the Hokage got tired of me looking homeless, so he gave me an apartment and a monthly allowance, now everything is starting to look better."

"It seem we are quite alike." Haku said and moved her hand over on top of Naruto's

Naruto looked over at Haku, the moon was full tonight and the light it made bathed Haku's face in a light blue angelic glow. Naruto blushed deeply as he realized just how pretty she was and he felt himself being drawn to her.

_Thump Thump!_

Naruto heard his heart beat pounding in his chest as he face moved towards Haku's painfully slow. Soon Haku noticed Naruto moving slightly towards her and her eyes widened.

"Hey what are yo-," Haku voice was cut off as Naruto pressed his lips against hers. Haku's eyes widened as Naruto pressed hard against hard lips, but soon her eyes drooped lazily. This was completely new territory for both Naruto and Haku but they decided now, they liked this new sensation. Naruto backed away gasping for air his face beet red, Haku was also red and was staring down at her hands in her lap.

"That's was-," Naruto began

"Nice?" Haku finished

"Ya."

Suddenly Haku leaped forward, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto reacted immediately placing his hand around her waist and pulling her close to him. After a couple minutes the separated and stared into each other's eyes.

"It seems you have melted my heart of ice Miracle Man." Haku said giggling Naruto gave her a goofy grin and the thumbs up.

"I'm glad I could help!" Naruto said grinning. Haku smiled at first, then her smiled faded replace by a look of frustration and sadness.

"Thank you." Was all she said then Naruto felt a pinch in his neck and his world went black.

**T.B.C**

**HELLO to all my faithful readers! after a long disappearance im back with a whole new chapter of Soul Sage. im glad with the way its progressing and i really enjoyed this chapter. the only reason it was not out sooner is due to computer problems but i have a different comp im using now so its ok! and remember PLEASE REVIEW! your thoughts are extremely appreciated. and all of you reading my other story i shall be updating it soon to so keep a look at. this is your homie Grembari signing out!  
**


End file.
